Justice Hearts
by ChaosTheory1994
Summary: Percy Jackson died to defeat Gaea. However, he was resurrected by the Creator, sent to a new Earth, to help stop the approaching darkness. Can he with the help of Supergirl and her friends and family save the Earth and the Multiverse itself?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 _ **AN: This a cross-over between Percy Jackson and Supergirl**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Earth-819_

The second Giant War had ended, but not without a great cost. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus died in the explosion that defeated the Earth-mother Gaea. His sacrifice ended a war that threatened Olympus and all of humanity. His demigod friends, his mother, and his girlfriend watched with tears in their eyes as the ceremony commenced for the fallen hero. However, little did they know, that Percy Jackson had garnered the attention of a certain creator of all, Chaos. The Creator, not male or female, but a being beyond physical form had claimed the spirit of the fallen hero. Percy Jackson would live again, in another body and on another Earth, Earth-38.

 _Earth-38, also known as the Alien Earth_

Alex Danvers sat at a computer console, monitoring the goings on around the Earth, to her left was Winn Schott, the genius friend of her little sister. Alex sighed. Winn picked up on her discomfort. "She's still that bad, huh?" Winn asked worriedly.

Alex frowned, looking away from her computer monitor. "Yeah, she won't leave her apartment. She took Mon-El's leaving pretty badly."

"Hey, it wasn't like Mon-El had much of a choice, that lead poisoning would have killed him. Your Mom did the best she could Alex, sending him in a pod in cryostasis to the Phantom Zone, it was the best she could come up with."

Alex forced a smile; she knew Winn was right and she would never blame her Mom. However, she was in a dilemma. How do you fix a broken heart? Especially one that was located within a very stubborn Kryptonian. "I'm at my wit's end, Winn. I'm going to have to call Clark, maybe he can help."

"Kara loved him Alex. I don't believe she ever loved anyone like that before," Winn added, his voice low as not to disturb those working around them.

Alarms began to blare throughout the DEO headquarters. J'onn J'onzz appeared within just a few seconds. Winn running through the data on his computer. "Agent Schott, report," J'onn ordered. "Sir, an unidentified object has just entered the atmosphere. Air Force jets could not keep up with the target. It's small and very fast." "Put the readings on the main screen," J'onn ordered. A moment later the energy and other readings appeared on the screen. "Do we have a visual yet?" "On the screen now!"

The viewscreen blinked once before an image of a fiery object streaking through the sky appeared.

"Sir, I have another bogey on intercept trajectory," Alex said. "Any ID on the second bogey?" "Yes, sir, it's Superman." J'onn smiled as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Agent Danvers, prepare a squad to assist. I will accompany you." "Yes, Sir," she replied before hurrying off to gather her squad. "Agent Schott, please keep us up to speed on any changes you register while we are out in the field." "Yes, Sir."

 _Twenty miles outside of National City_

Superman flew three times the speed of sound, but he was still too slow to intercept the bogey that was headed to a large farm outside of the city. He poured on the speed before hovering in the air as the bogey smashed into the ground, but at the rate, it was going such an impact should have been much larger. Instead of a massive crater in the field, only a small crater existed, about a tenth of what it should have been.

Superman landed near the edge of the crater. Smoke filled the depression, obscuring visual contact, but Superman's x-ray vision could see a humanoid, but for some reason, he could not see within the being only its outer shape. He wanted to go down into the crater, but a feeling washed over the last son of Krypton that such an action would be met with hostility, so he waited.

A few minutes later the smoke cleared; Superman's eyes widened at the sight before him. A man knelt on one knee in the center of the crater. He was large, even taller than James Olson. He had black hair that was darker than his own. He was well-built and he wore a costume or uniform. It was skin tight with blue pants, his torso was covered in a red and blue fitted shirt with no sleeves, in the center of the shirt was a black circle with an image of a star shining brightly. He had a cape that was attached to the shirt. The cape was blue on the backside and matched the pants, but the inside of the cape was black with small star-like objects that twinkled like real stars in the night sky. The man stood up and it was clear that he was at least two to three inches taller than Superman had estimated. The man turned to look at the man of steel, his eyes were sea green in color and they glowed like the sun. The man had a golden tan and a slight stubble on his chin.

The man or being hovered in the air before landing just a few feet in front of Superman. Superman's eyes widened; the man looked human. "I am Superman and you are?"

The man looked at Superman up and down before a broad smile stretched across his face. "A Kryptonian, so I must be on the correct Earth."

Superman's blue eyes widened. "What?" He felt stupid with that question, but he was surprised, shocked really.

The man smiled. "Superman, you say. My name is Omega."

"Omega, no offense, but that's a strange name."

Omega smiled. His white teeth shining in the mid-day sun. "Superman seems strange, no offense." Superman chuckled. "My Kryptonian name is Kal-El." Omega nodded in approval. "My name is Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy." Superman was taken aback by the name, it was human, even if the first name was a little old fashioned.

Three large black vehicles pulled up to the crash site. J'onn and Alex raced to the crater, stopping in their tracks at the sight of Superman and the elaborately garbed man that he was talking to. "Superman," J'onn said as he joined the Kryptonian and the stranger. Alex was at his side. Her eyes wide in shock at the man that stood before them. Superman smiled at his friends. "J'onn J'onzz and Alex Danvers, I'd like to introduce you to Perseus Jackson, also known as Omega." "You can call me Percy," Omega added. J'onn smiled at the newcomer, but it was a cautious smile. Percy returned the smile. "Don't worry, I mean the heroes of this Earth no harm. I have come to assist you in the dangers to follow." "That was rather cryptic," Alex quipped. Percy chuckled. "Yes, I assume we can go back to your headquarters for a more formal debriefing." J'onn and Alex were both taken aback. He just offered himself up for a debriefing, no questions asked.

"I can fly and meet you there. I'd like to listen to this," Superman said. J'onn nodded in agreement. "I'd like to fly too," Percy said. The others just stared at him. Percy smiled mischievously. "I can fly. How do you think I made it here?" Superman's eyes grew big once again. "You flew through space with no oxygen or protective suit." Omega smiled. "I need no such coverings or accessories." He gestured toward Superman; the smile never leaving his face. Superman flew off into the air. A golden glow surrounded Percy before he took off after the Kryptonian.

Alex just stared at the sky. "He's hot," she said. J'onn smiled. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" Alex smiled. "I'm gay, not dead." J'onn chuckled as the two walked back to their vehicle before driving back to base.

 _DEO Headquarters – National City_

Superman led Omega through the skies above National City. Omega smiled; he was on Earth again, it had been a long time since he'd seen a city like this, it reminded him of home. His heart ached at the feeling, but he steeled his nerves and resolve; he had a mission to accomplish and a planet to save. Darkness was coming to this Earth, to this Universe.

Superman landed on the balcony at the DEO. Omega landed behind him. As soon as Omega landed a squad of DEO agents dressed in black combat uniforms appeared, guns at the ready.

Superman raised his hands. "Stand down agents, he comes in peace." The agents looked at Superman before lowering their weapons reluctantly. Omega smiled at the agents. He raised his hands to make them feel better. "Superman is correct. I have come to help this world." The agents stepped out of the way, forming a line on each side of the balcony door to the base. Superman led Omega into the headquarters. Omega smiled at the facility. "An impressive facility. A fitting place to defend the Earth from those that would do it harm." Superman nodded in agreement. "My cousin and her sister, the one that was with J'onn, they work here to protect the planet. A few minutes later as they waited in the lobby Agent Danvers and Director J'onzz entered the facility. Omega met them as they entered, extending his hand to the Director. As soon as J'onn touched Omega's hand his body changed into the Martian Manhunter. Omega nodded in appreciation at the green Martian. "I apologize for that, but my abilities must have interfered with your shapeshifting." J'onn smiled, fascinated by the abilities of the being before him. "No trouble at all. My agents know my identity. Now come on, let's go to our conference room and talk." Omega didn't move. The others turned to look at him. "I don't believe this is how you normally meet with unknown beings. I sense that you would like me to go to your med bay." J'onn and others just stared at him in shock. "Are you psychic?" Omega laughed. "No, but I can sense when something is amiss. I do not mean for you to go against protocol. I need you to trust me and if an exam can do that, then so be it."

J'onn smiled at the offer, motioning for Omega to follow him to the med bay. They entered the facility; Alex motioned for Omega to sit on one of the exam tables. He followed her lead, sitting down, his legs still touching the floor because of his height. Alex smiled as she brought over a scanning table and began to scan Omega's body. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Alex inquired. "Of course." "What is your height?" "Six feet and six inches." "Your weight?" "Two hundred and sixty pounds." Alex wrote the information down on her tablet. "What is your species called?" Percy chuckled. Alex looked confused. "What's so funny?" J'onn and Superman stepped on either side of Alex. "No offense, Agent Danvers, but I'm not really an alien. I was once a human or at least part human, but I was completely from Earth, just not this one." J'onn wore a surprised expression. "Can you elaborate?" "I'm originally from Earth 819, or as it is commonly known, the Earth of the gods." "What do you mean gods?" Superman questioned. "On my Earth, I was a demigod; the son of Poseidon and a female human." "A demigod," Alex repeated. Omega nodded. J'onn frowned. "I sense an otherworldly force within you." Omega smiled at the Martian's senses. "Good, it is true that Martians are smart and in tune with their senses. Yes, on my Earth I was a demigod. A Greek demigod who fought to save Olympus and its gods from evil. In the last war I fought I was around seventeen Earth years. I defeated the primordial goddess of the Earth, Gaea, but in doing so I ended my life." "Then how are you here?" Superman asked, more curious than ever about the man or being before him. "My spirit was saved from the Underworld by a cosmic being; the cosmic being." "Rao, you mean," Superman interjected. Omega smiled. "The Creator as I call him has gone by many names and traverses the multiverse, its creation." "It, this Creator has no gender?" J'onn asked. "The Creator has gone by many names and some of those have a gender, to make it easier for lesser beings to understand it's presence. The Greeks called it or him, Chaos, the first Primordial, creator of all. Rao is the Kryptonian sun god, but he is also called Creator. I believe other humans called him God. Martians call him or her the Unnameable One."

The three people before him were completely stunned. This being before them had a connection to the Unnameable One or as some others call it, the Presence. "I see now that you three understand my origins. Chaos freed my spirit, not because he wished to reward me, but because I was needed to save the Multiverse. That mission will begin and end on this Earth. A darkness comes to this world, I know not the details as Chaos is rather cryptic in its explanations."

Alex frowned. "If your body was dead, then how are you here?"

Omega smiled, his sea green eyes alight with immense energy. "Chaos created a new body for me, although it was patterned on my previous one. I became a Primordial god, one sent to help the innocent and the heroes of this world."

"A god, you're a Primordial god?" Alex asked in awe.

"Yes, the Primordial god of stars, in a sense, I am the Creator's son."

Alex wanted to ask more questions, but at that moment she spotted Supergirl, her sister Kara standing outside of the med bay. She excused herself and exited the med bay, greeting her sister with a hug. Kara was in her uniform, but her eyes were red from crying. "You don't have to be here," Alex said. Kara shook her head. "A new alien arrives, I need to be here." "Clark is here, we'll be okay, besides Omega isn't a threat to us." "Omega," Kara said looking into the med bay before her eyes widened at the handsome man on the table. Her mouth hung open. Alex pushed her mouth closed. "You'll catch flies," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You said his name is Omega, where is he from?" Alex smiled, it looked like her sister was fixated on something other than her troubled love life. "Yes, that's just the thing, he's from another Earth and listen to this," Alex began before Kara leaned in closer to hear her sister. "He's a god, the Primordial god of stars." "Rao," Kara said. "No, but from what he tells us, he's the son of Rao or the Creator as he calls him or it."

Kara felt drawn into the med bay after her sister's explanation. She walked in slowly, Alex stepping around her to join the others. "Omega," Alex said getting the Primordials attention. "Yes!" "This is my sister Kara Zor-El, also known as Supergirl." Alex stepped out of the way so Omega could see the Girl of Steel. At first, Omega was fixated on her blond princess curls, so much like those of his lost love. That is until he reached her blue eyes; they were the color of a clear ocean in the sun. His sea green eyes widened for a moment before he was able to compose himself. However, his reaction did not go unnoticed by the others, except for Supergirl, as she too was in a similar situation. Omega reached out his hand. "I am known as Omega, as well as Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy." Kara looked away from his beautiful eyes before taking his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you, Percy."

 _ **AN: Just the start of the story, next chapter we will learn more about Omega and his powers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 2**

"Nice to meet you as well Supergirl," Omega said. He held her hand a little longer than he meant to. Alex cleared her throat; Percy let go of her hand quickly. Kara's face was red. Percy looked down at the floor before he composed himself. "I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone." Kara smiled. "Not a problem."

Superman looked at Alex; she wore a knowing smile on her face. "So, Percy, you said that the Creator sent you here to help us face a threat. Do you know anything about it?"

Percy frowned. "Unfortunately, Chaos did not give me a lot of details. At the time I was busy training, learning my powers and how to be a Primordial." Kara was intrigued by this man or god, as he stated he was. "Training, how long did you train?" "I trained with Chaos for one hundred Earth years." Everyone in the room had wide eyes. J'onn had a thoughtful look on his face. "That's a long time." Percy smiled at the comment. "For many alien races, a hundred years is a blip in time, for a primordial god, it's like a second."

The others in the room just stared at him. Percy felt a little uncomfortable. "So, you really are a god," Kara said. Percy smiled, it was amusing how people who were accustomed to aliens could be surprised about other types of beings. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" Alex asked concerned that he was laughing at her sister. Percy raised his hands. "The fact that all of you, humans and aliens working together to protect this planet from threats, many of which are strange and unusual, think that I'm the strangest thing you've seen. I just think it's funny."

Superman smiled. "He's right, we've been acting like children. Just because his species or group of people are known as Primordial gods doesn't mean he shouldn't be treated like any other alien or metahuman." Percy gave him a thankful nod. "I think it would be good to test his powers, see what he's able to do. If you don't mind that is?" Percy stood up from the table, his cape flowing behind him, the stars on the inside the cape sparkled earning strange looks from Kara and Alex. "I don't mind at all. How about a three on one. It will give me a chance to open up, a fight with two Kryptonians and a Martian, that will get the blood flowing." He walked towards the door followed by J'onn, Clark, and Kara. Alex stayed behind for a moment. "Yeah, I hope none of that blood flows on the floor of the training facility," she said before she followed the others out of the med bay.

The training area was a large gym-sized room with reinforced concrete walls, floor, and ceiling. Alex took a seat in the control room just outside the training area. She looked at the display screen; Superman, Supergirl, and Martian Manhunter stood on one side with Omega on the other. "So, let's try one on one first," Alex said into the microphone, earning nods of approval from the group. "Superman, you're up first," Superman stepped forward before he charged at full speed toward Omega. Omega's body was surrounded by a golden glow as he evaded each punch sent by the Man of Steel. A few minutes later Superman stopped a few feet away from the Primordial. He was out of breath and sweat poured down his face. "You move pretty fast," he said between breaths. Omega smiled. "I can travel at the speed of light if need be," he said before he rushed forward pushing Superman across the room and into the wall on the far side, just barely missing J'onn and Supergirl. Clark took a moment to stand up, the wall had a few cracks in it and Superman was a little bruised, but he remained uninjured.

J'onn looked at Kara. "I think it's time for two on one," he said. Kara nodded before the two flew toward the Primordial. Kara went to hit Omega, but he dodged the hit but ended up in the receiving end of one of J'onn's fists. The fist struck the Primordial in the jaw, moving him back a few feet. J'onn landed next to Kara; the two looked at Omega. The Primordial moved his jaw side to side, a smile stretched across his face. "A nice hit, I actually felt that."

Kara and J'onn looked at each other; they nodded, no words were needed for the plan they had. "J'onn raced toward Omega, ready to let loose once again. Kara steadied herself before letting loose two blasts of heat vision toward the Primordial. Omega caught the blasts with his right hand, wincing slightly before unleashing a golden blast of energy toward the Martian, striking him head on and sending the Martian across the room, striking Superman and sending both of them into the concrete wall. Omega focused on Supergirl, drawing forth the heat energy from her blast into his body. Kara felt herself begin to weaken, her eyes began to close as her vision blurred. She fell toward the ground but was caught by Omega. He laid her on the ground gently.

Superman stood up, placing J'onn on the ground. The Martian's body was smoking from the heat that accompanied the energy blast. He was out cold. Superman was the only one left. He ran toward Omega, faking a strike to the Primordials left side before he completed a roundhouse kick, hitting the Primordial and knocking him into the wall behind him. The strike was incredibly powerful, the concrete wall crumbled around the Primordial. Superman stood with his hands on his knees. He looked up just in time to see the Primordial charge him at a speed that Superman could barely register. He struck the Man of Steel in the jaw, knocking the Kryptonian off his feet and into the wall across the room once again. Superman struck the wall much harder than before. He was still conscious, but he knelt on the ground his head hung low.

Alex just stared at the screen. How could anyone be that powerful? "That's enough," she said. Omega looked up at the camera in the corner before nodding in agreement. He rubbed his jaw again, a small bruise visible before a golden light covered the wound and healing it. Alex entered the room rushing toward Kara. "Kara," she yelled. She knelt beside her sister just as Percy knelt on the other side. "Allow me," he said, placing his hand about a foot above Kara's body, a golden glow descended onto her body, a few moments later Kara opened her eyes and groaned. The golden glow stopped and Percy placed his hands at his sides. Alex looked from her sister to the Primordial. Percy smiled. "I am the god of stars, so I gave her some power from a yellow sun." Alex smiled. That was a pretty neat trick. One that would come in handy considering how many times her sister had burned out her powers before.

Kara opened her eyes, looking up at her sister before her gaze shifted to Omega. She smiled. "I feel better, how?" Alex gave her a relieved smile. "Our friend here exposed you to some yellow sun energy." Omega returned the smile. "The least I could do, considering I was the one that drained your power." Alex helped her sister sit up. "That was amazing," Kara said. Two groans interrupted their discussion. The three turned around. Kara moved quickly to help her cousin and Alex ran to J'onn's side.

"J'onn, are you okay?" Alex asked her voice filled with concern. "J'onn rubbed his head, his uniform still had some steam coming from it, but he looked unharmed, except for a large bruise making his green skin darker on the top of his head. "As the humans say, I need to get the license plate of that truck," he replied, earning a smirk from Alex. A moment later the bruise was healed thanks to his Martian physiology.

Kara helped her cousin sit up. Superman had a large bruise on the side of his face. "I know what J'onn means by that truck," he added. Omega ran to his side, placing his hand alongside Superman's jaw before the same golden glow appeared, healing the bruise. "Thank you," Superman said. Omega smiled at his new found friend. "Not a problem," Omega said before he too sat down, closing his eyes. "Percy are you okay?" Kara asked her voice laced with concern. Percy nodded a small smile was on his face. "Just used a little too much energy. I just need to stand in the sun for a minute." "So, the sun powers you as well?" Clark asked. Percy smiled. "Not in the same way it does you. Any star can give me power, even the reflection of sunlight off the moon can strengthen me."

Kara helped her cousin stand up. Before the two cousins offered a hand to their friend. Percy nodded in thanks before accepting their help to stand.

The group walked out of the training facility. The DEO agents all avoided looking at Omega, but it was clear that they had seen the fight. Omega looked down at his uniform. "Do you think I need to change out of my uniform?" He asked Kara. Kara looked at the DEO agents before smiling at the Primordial. Her blue eyes were alight with amusement. Alex noticed, making her smile, it had been a while since she had seen her sister that happy. "I think they saw the fight. They're just a little awed by your powers," Kara replied. Omega nodded his head, blushing slightly at the praise. Alex smirked. So, even a Primordial god can be embarrassed, she thought. "Did you bring a change of clothes with you?" Alex asked. Omega stopped walking. He looked down at this uniform before his body began to glow. When the glow faded he was no longer in his uniform, instead he wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black Vans. Kara blushed at the sight of the skin tight shirt that clung tightly to Omega's abs, chest, and biceps.

Kara cleared her throat. "Yes, that seems better," she said before hiding her face behind her hand. Alex did her best not to smirk at her sister, but it was very hard not to.

Superman gave his cousin and her sister an amused smile. "I need to get back to Metropolis," he said. He extended a hand to Omega. "It was good to meet you Omega," he said. Omega took his hand, shaking it firmly before letting go. "Call me Percy," he replied. Clark smiled. "I'll remember that," he said before running off at super speed before taking off from the balcony and into the air.

"So, let's go into the conference room and discuss this threat," J'onn said. The others followed his lead. Winn was already in the conference room. "Where is the alien?" he said before he noticed Percy in his jeans and shirt. "Omega is right here Winn," Kara said. Winn blushed. "Sorry," he said before he walked to Percy, extending his hand in greeting. Percy accepted the greeting before making Winn promise to call him Percy. "Sure," Winn said, not really knowing what else to say.

The group sat down and began their discussion on the possible threat headed their way. They talked for a while, but Omega did not have a lot of details on the threat. "Do you know why the Creator said that this threat could also destroy the Multiverse?" J'onn asked.

Percy nodded. "Yes, this threat, once this universe is captured or destroyed will be able to go to other universes, to do the same to them."

Alex looked at everyone at the table. "There must be something on this Earth that can help them attack other Universes."

"I know," Winn said before running out of the conference room and returning a moment later. He held up a small metal circle that was hollow in the middle. Kara's eyes widened. "The transporter device that Cisco gave me."

 _ **AN: There you have it, a demonstration of Omega's powers and part of the reason that the new threat is going after Kara's Earth.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 3**

"Winn, you're a genius, it has to be that," Kara said. She smiled at her friend.

Winn grinned in return, feeling proud of himself. "With that device, someone could be able to figure out a way to travel between universes. They could even boost the power and send an entire army through."

J'onn frowned at the description. "On that happy note, I think we should talk about what we can do to look out for this threat," Alex reasoned.

"Agreed," J'onn confirmed. "Winn, work with our technicians to see what we can come up with." Winn nodded. "Yes, Sir, right on it." Winn hurried out of the conference room. Alex stared at him. "I'll just go and make sure that he doesn't do anything too crazy." Alex left the room. J'onn sighed. "I believe I need to go let the President know. Omega, if you need a place to stay you can sleep at my place." J'onn stood up. "Thank you, J'onn," Percy replied before J'onn left the conference room.

Supergirl and Omega were left in the conference room. "So… what would you a… like to do?" Kara asked nervously. Percy smiled. He marveled at Kara's blue eyes; they reminded him of glacial ice in Alaska. "Don't you have something to do like the others?" Kara shook her head. "I lost my job a few months ago. The DEO pays me so I don't need the job." "What type of job did you lose?" Kara's eyes filled with sadness. It broke Percy's, heart. "I was a reporter." "Really, that sounds like a good job. If you don't mind me asking, how did you lose it?"

"I went against my boss's direction and published a blog on a story that I couldn't reveal my source."

"Was it the right thing to do?" Kara was taken aback by the questions

Kara nodded, remembering her conversation with Mon-El; she buried the sadness that came with that memory. "Yes, it was." Percy smiled encouragingly. "That's all that matters, Kara. Listen to your heart." "That's what a friend of mine told me," Kara said, her eyes watered slightly as she remembered her conversation with Mon-El once again and was unable to force down her sadness. "Sounds like a good friend. Kara, are you okay?" Percy wore a concerned expression on his face. Kara wiped her eyes quickly before any tears could fall. "Yes, I lost my friend a few weeks ago. I couldn't save him." Percy's heart ached for her. He knew all too well on what it felt like to lose a friend. "He sounds like more than just a friend." Kara couldn't meet his eyes. "He was my boyfriend. We'd been through a lot together. He's not dead, but he had to go away to save his life. I'll never see him again." "You loved him." "Yes, yes I did, but I never got to tell him."

Percy reached out and grabbed her hand gently. Kara tensed at first, but his hand was soft as well as strong. "Sometimes people aren't ready to say how they feel, but its what they do that matters most. I'm sure he knew that you loved him." "That's good advice. You're very smart Percy." Percy chuckled. "In my past life I was pretty dense and oblivious, my friends from back then would have laughed at that comment. However, that was before I became a Primordial before I trained with Chaos." "Can you tell me about Rao, about the Creator?" Percy grinned. "Chaos has no form. I saw it as a great ball of light, but sometimes it would take a humanoid shape. I was surprised by its emotions. How it could act just like a human. It was a good friend and mentor. In a sense, it was a parent to me. I will always be thankful, but also sad about taking the offer. I had to leave an afterlife of peace with deceased friends and family. I could see them every day and be reunited with those I left behind when I died. By taking Chaos's offer I left all of that behind."

Kara moved her hand so that she was holding his. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what it must have been like to die, then get a second chance to live, only to have to give that up to come to another universe."

Percy smiled. He looked into the blue eyes of the woman before him. He felt a connection to her, one that he never felt before. They were kindred spirits in a way. "No need to be sorry. I made my choice to save the multiverse. I would do it again." He let go of her hand, standing up and walking toward the door. He turned back a small smile on his face. "Can you show me this world?" Kara stood up, running out the door at full speed, coming back a moment later dressed in jeans and a pink sweater. "Come on, we can go for a walk." The two left the conference room. Alex approached as they walked toward the elevator. "Where are you two going?" Kara smiled at her sister, for the first time in weeks, the girl of steel smiled. "I'm going to take Percy out and show him this world." Percy smiled at her exuberance. "Yes, maybe we can get some food while we are out." "You're hungry?" Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need to eat, but I like to." Kara grabbed his arm. "I know this little diner just around the corner. I think you'll love it." The elevator doors opened. Kara and Percy entered; the doors closed as they both smiled at Alex.

Alex smiled back at her sister before the doors closed. Winn walked up beside her. "What happened?" Alex sighed. "My little sister is happy, at least for now." Winn nodded. "Yeah, maybe Percy is just what she needed." "Yeah, what red-blooded Kryptonian girl wouldn't want a tall, dark, and handsome god to take an interest in her?" "Is that a trick question?" Alex laughed before playfully slapping Winn on the arm. "Come on Schott. We've got work to do."

 _In the depths of space…_

A dull gray starship, the size of a battleship moved through the blackness of space, its objective a small solar system in a rather common galaxy type.

Inside the ship, an older man wearing a purple hooded robe walked into the control room. A large man in green armor sat in the command chair. His long black hair was unkempt and his skin was a light gray and looked like a rock. His red eyes bored into the old man's dark eyes. "Lord Kalibak, we approach the solar system know as Sol." The hulking gray man grinned evilly. "Good, Desaad, find the planet known as Earth. We must make way for my father. I will weaken this world, make it ripe for the taking. Once we have the device, my father can rain terror down upon not only this universe but everyone in existence." Desaad grinned, his dark teeth contrasting with his light skin color. "A glorious day that will be."

"Prepare your weapon Desaad," Kalibak said. Desaad nodded earnestly before leaving the control room. "You better hope that it works. I'm not as forgiving as my father."

 _At the diner…_

Kara and Percy sat in a corner booth, a large window allowed them to look out at the street across from the DEO headquarters. Percy was eating a burger, his eyes closed as he savored the food.

Kara smiled at the face he was making. His eyes were closed, his dark hair fell across one of his closed eyes. She reached forward and move the strands of hair from his face. Percy opened his eyes, smiling at the gesture. "Thank you," he said. Kara nodded. "So, I take it that the burger is good?" Percy chuckled. "I forgot how good a burger could be. I may have found my favorite place to eat here." Kara's blue eyes shined. "Oh, there are many more places than this. There is this donut shop just down the street from CatCo," she said, lowering her head as she remembered the good times there as well as what happened when she lost her job. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kara frowned. "Sorry to burden you, I just remembered CatCo and the good times I had there." Percy reached forward and took her hand in his. "Hey, it's no burden. You were kind enough to take me out to eat here. The least I can do is to listen. To be a good friend."

Kara squeezed his hand. "Are we friends?" Percy's crooked smile made her stomach do flips. "I hope so."

"Kara, it is you," a familiar voice said from behind her. Percy looked up. Kara turned in her seat to see Lena Luthor, her dark hair was combed perfectly and her pale blue eyes widened when she saw Percy. "Lena, I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while," Kara responded as she stood up to hug her friend. Percy stood up as well. The two parted. "Who's your friend Kara?" Kara shook away from her surprise in seeing Lena. "Sorry… this is Percy Jackson; he works with my sister," Kara said. It was a pretty good lie and seemed to convince Lena. Lena reached out her hand, Percy shook her hand, careful not to crush the much weaker human. "A pleasure to meet any friend of Kara," he said. Lena held his hand a little too long for Kara's comfort. Percy let go of her hand, feeling a little uncomfortable with the prolonged contact. "Well, I need to go, just stopped in for a salad, had to work through lunch," Lena said holding her salad up in her left hand. Kara smiled. "Good to see you, Lena. I'll call you next week to have lunch," Kara replied. Lena looked away from Percy. She'd never seen such a handsome man before. "Sure Kara, I look forward to it," Lena said. She waved goodbye before walking out of the diner.

Kara and Percy sat down. "Sorry about that," Kara said. Percy grinned. "Has anyone ever told you that you apologize too much?" Kara frowned at first, but then she remembered her talks with Alex over the years. "Alex," she replied. Percy chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. Your sister is pretty confident." Kara returned the smile. "Not always, but when it comes to criticizing me she's pretty good." Percy laughed. "Yeah, an older sibling thing I take it." "Yeah, always trying to make sure that I stick up for myself." Percy placed his elbow on the table, his chin sitting comfortably in his open palm. "I can't imagine Supergirl not being able to do that." Percy's face was closer to Kara. His sea green eyes didn't glow with power as they did when he was in his uniform, but they were still beautiful and very intimidating. "Well, Supergirl can; however, Kara Danvers has problems with that sometimes." Percy's smile widened. He stared into Kara's blue eyes. They were darker than Lena's and had a sparkle to them that reminded him of a Blue Giant Star. Percy chuckled. "What's so funny?" Kara questioned. She was nervous that he was making fun of her. "I was just thinking that your eyes remind me of a Blue Giant Star. I thought it was funny how I always seem to come back to the stars. I guess I'm never that far from my domain." Kara sighed before chuckling as well. "It's strange sitting here with a god." "Don't think of me as that. Just think of me as a boy that it's here with a girl, having lunch together." "You make it sound like a date." Percy smiled at the description. "Maybe not a date, but how about a start?" "A start?" "As some old movies said, a start of a beautiful friendship."

 _ **AN: A shorter chapter, setting up for the crisis to come.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 4**

 _Kalibak's Ship – Sol System_

The royal scientist Desaad entered the control room. He held a handheld computer, looking down at the screen before looking up and bowing to Kalibak. "Lord Kalibak, the weapon system is ready." Kalibak leaned forward, his red eyes staring at the scientist. "We must prevent the enemy from discovering the attack. What do you have to distract them?"

Desaad smiled, his brown teeth contrasting strangely with his pale face. "I have just the thing, my Lord."

 _DEO Headquarters, National City, USA – Earth_

J'onn, Alex, and Winn sat in the main conference room.

"I contacted Wayne Industries asking if we can use their space telescope," Winn said. "Yes, Mister Wayne called me an hour ago, letting me know that he agreed to allow the DEO to utilize the satellite, as long as we shared our findings with him," J'onn said. Alex gave him a strange look. "That's pretty unusual since this is a global security matter." J'onn nodded in understanding. "Yes, I said the same, but he enlightened me on the use of Wayne Technology's computer systems that our government uses, many of which assist in national security activities."

"So, do we have access or not?" Winn asked, getting impatient with all the political talk. "Yes, Agent Schott, you and your techs have access," J'onn replied.

Laughing echoed just outside the door. The door opened and in stepped Kara and Percy, talking like old friends and laughing about some story that Percy had just finished telling. Alex smirked at her sister. "You two seem to be getting along like old friends?" Kara blushed slightly. Percy became quiet; it seemed that Primordials could be embarrassed as well. Kara had her hands on her hips. "Not that it's really any of your business but Percy was telling me a story about the time a pizza delivery man got lost and tried to delivery pizza at his demigod camp." Winn gave her a strange look. "Yeah, that's not weird at all." Percy smiled. "Oh, it was pretty weird." Kara laughed at the sarcastic response.

"Well, I'm glad you both could make it. Wayne Industries has given the DEO permission to utilize one of its space telescopes. That should help us look out for any unknown visitors headed our way," J'onn explained, getting back to business. Percy and Kara sat at the table across from J'onn and Alex. "That should help," Percy began, stroking his chin as he thought of another way to keep track of goings on in the solar system. He snapped his fingers as he came up with an idea. "I got it, I can create a connection with the gravity well of the sun, this way I can be alerted to gravitational shifts that could accompany light speed shifts, warp signatures, and even gravitational anomalies." Kara, J'onn, and Alex all stared at him in shock. However, Winn smiled; finally, someone that knew his or her way around some astrophysics. "A great idea." Winn looked at a flashing notice on his data pad. "Could this alert system warn us about anyone tampering with gravitational fields such as asteroid movements?" Percy looked at him strangely for a moment. "What kind of tampering?" Winn gulped. "How about two asteroids pulled out of the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter; headed directly to Earth. Percy stood up, followed by the others. "How far away?" J'onn asked frantically. Winn looked at his datapad, running through his calculations. "Two days out."

Percy had his eyes closed; the golden glow surrounded him until he was in his costume once again. He kept his eyes closed as his aura began to pulse. "Percy," Kara said worriedly. Kara reached forward her hand hit a barrier so strong that it threw her hand back. Alex stepped forward. "Are you okay?" Kara nodded. "It didn't hurt me. It just surprised me." Percy's brow furrowed, his breathing became heavy; he finally opened his eyes. His sea green eyes were two green stars, boiling with energy. "Oh Chaos," he said. Kara's blue eyes widened. "What's wrong?" "The asteroids aren't the main threat. They're a distraction." J'onn walked toward the Primordial. "What is the true threat?" Percy turned to look at Winn. "Shift the satellite to…" He grabbed the pad from Winn's hand before typing in the celestial coordinates. "Sorry, it was faster this way." He handed the pad back to Winn. Winn studied his pad, waiting for the telescope to shift position. Once completed he looked at the data, his eyes widening in surprise. "It's a probe of some kind, headed for the sun." Percy began to pace; the light around his body growing stronger. "I must intercept this probe." "What about the asteroids?" J'onn asked. Kara looked between them. "Winn, can you make breathing apparatus for Clark and me?" Winn frowned for a moment. "To use in space?" "Yeah, we can stop the asteroids." "Sure, they won't survive a direct hit, so you'll need to be careful using them." Kara smiled. "I'll contact Clark," she said before running full speed out of the conference room.

Alex sat down at the table. "Do we know what the probe's purpose is? What it will do to the sun?"

Percy and Winn both shook their heads. J'onn rubbed his eyes, feeling tired. "Percy, can you intercept it?" "I can try," he said before he took off, phasing through the ceiling and out of the DEO Headquarters. Winn looked at the ceiling. "I guess you're not the only one who can do that."

An hour later, Winn stood on the balcony with Supergirl and Superman. The two wore the breathing apparatus. "This is based on a Kryptonian designed space suit. Neither of you needs to worry about the rigors of space travel, except for the ability to breath. There is enough air in these for twenty-four hours. So, do not engage them until you need them." Clark smiled at the younger man. "Don't worry Winn. We've got this." Winn nodded. "I'm just worried. These asteroids, although they are nowhere as big as the one that killed the dinosaurs, they are plenty big enough to destroy a city, maybe more." Clark nodded in understanding. "Any word from Omega?" Kara frowned, shaking her head. "He just flew off, after that probe. He didn't even get to say goodbye." Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was happy that Kara had grown to care about their new friend. Something about Percy made Clark feel that Kara, that the world, was better off with him around. "Hey now, he's the god of stars, if anyone can save the sun it's him." Kara shook her head. "It's not that, he's by himself, what if something happened? What if no one is there to save him?" Clark rubbed her back, kissing her on the forehead. "Hey there, Percy is going to be fine. We don't need to worry about him. We have enough to worry about with those asteroids. Come on, let's go save the world, Supergirl." Kara smiled, wiping her eyes before any tears fell. She hadn't even known the Primordial for a day, but she cared for him, so much. "Yeah, come on, let's save the day." The two put on their breathing equipment, making sure not to turn it on until it was needed. They jumped into the sky, flying off toward the incoming asteroids.

J'onn, Winn, and Alex watched them fly away. "Can they do it?" J'onn asked. Alex smiled. "If they can't then who on this planet could?" Winn nodded. "They've got this."

 _Between the Earth and the Sun_

Omega floated in space, his eyes closed and his senses stretched out to find the small probe that raced toward the sun. He couldn't feel it. How was that possible? There was only one answer, it was cloaked; it could somehow block or fool his senses. Who was this enemy? How could they block the senses of a god? Suddenly, a small explosion occurred on the surface of the sun. Omega's senses went haywire. He clutched his head as pain shocked his system. His connection to the star nearly overloaded his nervous system. He closed his eyes and rode out the pain. He opened his eyes concentrating on the star at the center of the solar system. He could sense the turmoil within the star; the uproar that would occur spurred him forward. He had to get there quickly and do what he could to stop what he anticipated would happen, a solar flare, larger than any seen before.

 _Between Earth and Mars_

Superman and Supergirl floated in space, watching for the two asteroids that would come their way. Kara was the first to see one; she pointed to the location and raced forward to intercept. Superman kept his eyes peeled, looking for the other asteroid. Suddenly, he spotted the giant rock, headed straight for his position, traveling at incredible speed. Superman cursed under his breath, this was going to be tougher than he thought. He raced toward the object, preparing himself for the impact.

Supergirl's eyes locked onto the asteroid, it was about the size of a football field. She struck the asteroid at a speed several times the speed sound, causing a crater to form in the center of the asteroid. Her strike and the angle she hit shifted the asteroid on a different trajectory, but without a computer, she couldn't tell what that trajectory was. "Winn, come in!" There was only static over the line. She stopped pushing the asteroid as she touched the antenna attached to her breathing apparatus, it was broken in half. She cursed under her breath. What was she going to do now?

Superman closed on the asteroid, this one was huge, bigger than Metropolis. He poured on the speed as he struck the asteroid, barely making a crater and having only a minuscule impact on its trajectory. This thing was too big for him to move by himself. What was he going to do?

 _Back with Omega_

The primordial god shifted into another gear as he disappeared from sight, traveling at a speed beyond that of light. He appeared close to the sun, its heat having no effect on the Primordial. He closed his eyes sensing the beginnings of a flare forming, deep in the center of the star. This would be a huge flare; it would destroy all electronics on the Earth and for tens of thousands of miles around it. He closed his eyes and centered his mind, focusing on the center of the star; unfortunately, his connection was not strong enough. He had to get closer to the core of the star. He had never entered the core of a star before. For any being, maybe even Chaos, such an act would destroy them, but Percy was the god of stars. He could do it.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he concentrated on what he needed to do. He prepared his body and mind for power beyond his imagination. He opened his eyes. His usual sea green eyes were replaced with two green stars; two great balls of green atomic fire. He entered the surface of the star. He could feel the heat of the sun, but it had not effect on him. His body absorbed the energy. He traveled further and further into the star his body absorbing more energy until he reached the core. Once in the core he saw the object at the center, it wasn't a small probe, it was something else that emitted a strange light; he stared at the object until he understood what he was seeing, it was a Motherbox. A teleportation device, but it appeared that this device was open to another power source. He concentrated on the source until he realized that the Motherbox had created a wormhole to the center of a much larger, more powerful star; Sol was absorbing the energy making it overpowered and ready to emit a mega solar flare.

Omega raised his hand, focusing on the power within him to create a concentrated beam of energy, one that would strike the Motherbox in the exact location to destroy it. His eyes gave off a single pulse before he fired; the energy blast struck the Motherbox, the object made a small explosion, ceasing the disturbance and saving the sun and the Earth from a damaging solar flare. Percy sighed. One objective complete, but he sensed that his friends were in trouble, that he was needed.

Percy flew out of the star at the speed of light, his body glowing with incredible power. He focused on his two friends; Kara was trying to stop the smaller asteroid with some success, Clark, on the other hand, was unable to slow the much larger asteroid down or change its trajectory. Something was wrong. Omega had to make a choice help Kara or Clark. He chose Clark. He prayed that Kara could complete her mission, but now the Man of Steel was the priority.

He reached the asteroid; Superman was pushing with all his might. Omega stretched out with his senses until he found the problem, three engines on the far side of the asteroid, each protected by a very powerful force field, it would take too long to destroy each of them. There was only one thing that Omega could do, unleash all his power in one blast, obliterate the asteroid entirely. He reached Superman; he concentrated until he was able to intercept the same radio length as the communications device that Winn setup in Superman's and Supergirl's breathing apparatus. "Superman," he said. Clark stopped pushing. "Winn, is that you?" "It's me, Omega." Superman turned around to see Omega floating behind him. "Omega, Superman, this is Winn, I've lost contact with Kara." "Go ahead Winn, you can't communicate with Kara?" Superman asked. "Yeah, all I get is static." "She struck the asteroid hard; the impact could have damaged her communications," Omega reasoned. Superman nodded. "Agreed, what do we do?" Omega put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go help your cousin, I've got this." Superman wanted to protest, but the look in Omega's glowing green eyes told him that he had a plan. Superman nodded before he flew off in the direction of Kara.

Winn guided Superman to Kara's location. He saw her pushing on the asteroid, it was clearly working, but without communications, she would never know how much or where she was moving the asteroid. "Superman, guide her to push for three more seconds in the same direction, that should direct the asteroid to intercept and enter a stable orbit around Mars," Winn said. "You sure?" "Yes, all data is confirmed." "Will do and thanks, Winn." Superman landed beside Kara, gaining her attention. He used sign language to let her know what was needed. She pushed for the three seconds and stopped. The two turned around and flew off of the asteroid in the direction of the much larger object. They were only a few miles from the smaller asteroid when a tremendous explosion lit up space. A shockwave moved away from the massive explosion, it struck Kara and Clark, sending them spinning head over heels. It took them a few seconds to get their bearings. "Winn, what happened?" Clark asked. "He did it, a massive explosion vaporized the asteroid, and nothing is left. "What about Omega?" "No signal, I can't get a hold of him." Superman signaled to Supergirl; the two flew off, both worried about their friend.

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 5**

 _Kalibak's Ship_

"Desaad!" Kalibak yelled. The old scientist slunk into the control room. His eyes were downcast, not daring to meet the eyes of the large being before him. "You have failed me. You have failed my father." "My… my Lord… I did not…" Kalibak stood up, towering over the much smaller scientist. "I want no excuses. You have failed, if it was up to me you would be imprisoned, far from any civilized life." Desaad fell to his knees. "Please My Lord." "Enough!" Kalibak began to pace in front of the space ship's view screen; the image of Saturn and its rings were in front of them. "You are very lucky Desaad. My father protects you. He sees your inventions as needed for the greater good of his reign. Leave my sight. I will have to do the job myself." Desaad bowed before quickly leaving the control room.

Kalibak turned back to look at the view screen. The command crew looking at him for orders. "Set a course for Earth and engage the cloaking device. I must discover what or who was able to defeat our devices. Once found, I will personally destroy it."

 _Space, between Mars and Earth_

Kara flew faster than she ever thought possible. She had to save Percy. She had to.

Superman flew behind his cousin, it was even hard for him to stay close; she was going all out to find Omega.

The two heroes reached the last location that Winn had for the Primordial. "Superman, do you see him?" Winn asked. "Winn, I don't see him," he replied, just before Kara flew off. "Hold on, I think Supergirl found him." Superman flew off after his cousin. He stopped short at the sight before him; Kara had her hand on Percy's shoulder, but that wasn't the shocking part. Percy was unconscious, his hair was white and his skin was as white as his hair. The horrified look on Kara's face nearly broke Clark's heart.

"Winn, we found him, but I don't know; he's unconscious… we'll be there soon." Clark went to his cousin, grabbed a hold of Percy, motioning for her to follow him. The two flew off, back to Earth, as fast as they could go while carrying the unconscious Primordial.

The three arrived at the DEO Headquarters about two hours later; Percy was no better. They took him to the infirmary; Eliza Danvers had been called in when Winn had been told about Percy's condition. No one knew if Eliza could help a god, but it was the only thing that could be done.

Superman, Supergirl, and J'onn stood outside the infirmary as Alex and Eliza worked to help Percy. "We should have been there," Kara said as she paced the hallway. "Kara, from what Winn and Clark told me, you all had your hands full. Percy did what he was sent here to do; he saved the Earth. Kara stopped pacing; her eyes were full of unshed tears. "When I saw him, lifeless in space, all I could think of was Mon-el and how I couldn't save him. I just met Percy, but he's important to me J'onn; I don't know how or why but he is." Clark pulled his cousin into a hug. "None of this is your fault. Mon-el was not your fault Kara. You need to see that. This misplaced guilt is going to eat you up inside. Believe me, I have seen it happen to the strongest heroes I know. You need to concentrate on the here and now, please."

The two separated. J'onn placed his hand on Kara's shoulder. "Clark is right Kara. Mon-el would not want you to be guilty. I may have only known Percy for a short time, but I know one thing about him, he'd never want you to feel guilty about what happened to him." A few tears fell from Kara's eyes. She wiped them away quickly. She took a few deep breaths. "Thank you, both. It's been a hard few weeks."

At that moment, the door to the infirmary opened. Alex stepped out; she looked tired. Kara rushed to her sister. "How is he?" Alex sighed. "Kara, we think he's stable, some of the color returned to his hair and skin, but he's not a human or an alien. He truly is a god. He has no discernible DNA and no heartbeat or need to breathe. I think he does those things to make himself seem more human. We have placed him under some solar lamps, his energy is slowly returning. We have him hooked to monitors, but all they can do is show us is his energy level. He is like a living battery. We believe that the blast exhausted all of his energy."

Winn walked up at that time. "Yeah, about that," Winn said. "What about the blast Winn?" Alex asked. "I analyzed the data; he destroyed the entire asteroid, not even one dust particle remained." J'onn looked at Winn disbelievingly. "That's not possible." Winn nodded. "It shouldn't be unless the blast was so powerful that it destroyed all matter." J'onn shook his head. "You could only do that with a supernova or the blast the equivalent of a dying star, but even a supernova sends out debris, matter in all directions." "I know, but there was nothing left of the asteroid, it was destroyed to its base atoms and then those atoms disappeared." J'onn began to pace. To have that much power. Maybe their friend in there truly was a god. "What about the probe and those engines that Clark said were attached to the larger asteroid?" Winn nodded. "Nothing left of them to trace. I'm sorry Director… there is nothing to analyze." J'onn sighed. "Thank you, go back to work, keep an eye out for any unusual activity in the solar system; you can bet that this won't be the last attack." "Yes, Sir," Winn said before hurrying away to continue his analysis and monitoring of the solar system.

Clark, Kara, and Alex looked at each other before they approached J'onn. The DEO Director was lost in thought. "What is it J'onn?" Clark asked worriedly. "Just trying to think of who could have the power to not only pull these asteroids out of orbit but at the same time try to attack the sun." Kara looked back at the infirmary door. "Do you think Percy knows?" J'onn and the others followed her gaze. "It's possible, but since he's unconscious we are on our own." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe not, I know of someone that could help." "Who?" Alex asked. "His name is Hal Jordan; he's a Green Lantern."

 _DEO Infirmary three hours later_

Kara sat at the bedside of Percy Jackson. She tried her hardest not to draw comparisons to the time she sat at Mon-el's bedside. She forced thoughts of her lost love from her mind. She had to do what Clark said. She had to think of the here and now. The world needed her. Rao, the multiverse needed all of them. She looked at Percy his hair was no longer white, but a light brown, with dark black at the roots. His skin was still unhealthily pale, but not white like a sheet. She reached forward and grabbed his hand, careful not to squeeze too tight, not sure if she could injure him in his current state.

"You care about him. Don't you?" Eliza Danvers said as she approached her adopted daughter. She placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara looked up into Eliza's blue eyes; she always marveled how similar they were to her own. "I do, but I just met him. How can I feel so close to someone after just meeting them?" Eliza smiled. "Did I ever tell you how Jeremiah and I met?" Kara nodded. "Yeah, you met in college." "I never told you when I knew he was special to me." Kara looked at Eliza curiously. "It was the day we met. I was late to class. My first lecture of the semester in biology. I was nervous. I just graduated high school and I so wanted to be a doctor. I had my career all planned out. I ran across campus not even watching where I was going. I ran into someone. I dropped my books, so I knelt down to pick them up. I could not find my biology book, until this large, strong hand, clearly, a male's handed me the book. Of course, I looked up, right into the eyes of Jeremiah Danvers. He was tall, dark and handsome, in a way he reminds me of your friend here. I looked into his dark eyes and I knew." You knew what?" Eliza smiled. "I could see my future. Not just my career, but my future with him." Kara smiled; Eliza's eyes shined with happy memories. She stood up and hugged her adoptive mother, carefully. "I never tell you how much it meant for me to be your daughter with Alex. I love you." A tear ran down Eliza's face before she pulled Kara into another hug. "I love you too my dear."

Suddenly, the lights in the infirmary went out, all power in the building went out, except for the monitor attached to Percy Jackson. Kara and Eliza rushed back to the Primordial's side. "What happened?" Kara asked in a panic. Eliza stared at the monitor in shock. "His body is absorbing the electricity. All of the power in the building." J'onn ran in followed by Clark and Alex. "Not just the building but all of National City," Winn said as he entered the room holding a flashlight in one hand and his datapad in the other.

Just as quickly, as it started the lights came on. The monitor stopped beeping. The group looked at the Primordial. He looked in the same condition, except that his body began to glow. The group stepped back away from the aura. The aura intensified until everyone, including the Kryptonians and the Martian, had to look away. When the light subsided, Percy Jackson sat on the edge of the bed his uniform was still on and he looked as good as new, his skin was tanned and his hair was as black as night. His sea green eyes glowed with intense power. The group just stared at him in shock. "Hey guy, everything okay?"

The group began to laugh at the stupid question, but Percy's smile only grew. "I find that a stupid question always lightens the mood." Kara and the others rushed to his bedside as Percy began to take the monitors off his temples. "I take it that all the asteroids were destroyed." "Yes, thanks to you, Kara, and Clark," J'onn said. "Good, I was able to identify the object that the probe placed at the center of the sun before I destroyed it. It was a Motherbox, at the term J'onn's eyes widened. "I see that you understand the significance of that Director J'onnz." J'onn nodded. "Of course, but why would New Genesis attack the Earth?" Percy frowned. "New Genesis is not the only group that uses Motherboxes. Have any of you heard of the planet known as Apokolips?" Everyone shook their heads. "They are the enemies of New Genesis, but they currently have a peace treaty. They traded princes to barter for peace. This treaty has lasted for nearly a hundred Earth years, but now it appears that Apokolips has decided to break it and head toward universal war, worse than that, multiversal war.

"What can we do?" Clark asked. Percy smiled. "We need to call for help. Send an emissary to New Genesis." "Who?" Percy stood up. Eliza and Kara rushed forward but he waved them off. "I will be fine. I will go to explain the situation." Clark stepped forward. "How will you be able to prove that it was Apokolips that attacked us? You have no evidence." Percy tapped his forehead. "My memories are all that is needed. Believe me, the gods of New Genesis will understand. I need all of you to get help, whether it is from this Earth or others. This fight is for all of the multiverse. A fight for the freedom and lives of everyone, everywhere."

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 6**

 _DEO Headquarters_

Superman had flown back to Metropolis, something about a date he had with his girlfriend. J'onn left with Winn, the two working to contact some other heroes from around the world, including a few from other Earths. Kara and Alex had left to take Eliza back home. Percy stood on the balcony of the DEO Headquarters, still clad in his uniform. He stared off at the skyline, it was like his home, but different as well.

"Mister Omega," A voice called. Percy turned around, his arms crossed in front of his chest. A young agent stood before him. "It's just Omega," he said. "Now, what can I help you with?" The agent nodded nervously. "Yes, Supergirl asked if you could meet her in the main training area." Percy nodded before stepping back into the facility, his eidetic memory, alerting him to where he needed to go. He strode through the facility. Agents still stared at him in wonder. I guess the word that he was a god and what he did to destroy the asteroid made its way around, he thought. The Stolls always said that gossip traveled faster than light. He stopped outside of the door to the training facility. His memories of the two sons of Hermes made him stop. All the good memories he had with them, playing practical jokes on their fellow campers. He smiled before he remembered where he was and who he was now. He sighed. He opened the door to the training facility.

Kara was busy striking a large concrete column in the center of the room, crushing concrete to powder with every strike. "Wow, what did that column ever do to you?" he asked sarcastically. Kara stopped when she heard his voice. She turned around her blue eyes filled with concern. "Omega… I mean… Percy, you came." Percy smiled at her nervousness. "Well, I didn't want to disappoint my favorite Kryptonian." Kara blushed. "I think Kal-El would be upset. Percy's crooked smile grew. "I'm sure he'd get over it. Now, you called me here. What can I help you with?" Kara bit her bottom lip it reminded Percy of Annabeth. Percy's eyes widened. Kara was going to talk, but then she noticed his rigid posture and his eyes. Those sea-green eyes that she thought were the most beautiful eyes that she'd ever seen were big like he had seen a ghost. "Percy, you okay?" Percy shook his head. "Sorry, just had a memory." "Nothing too bad I hope." "No, you bit your lip, it reminded me of Annabeth." At the name of Percy's lost girlfriend, the last daughter of Krypton frowned. "You were saying?" Percy asked, breaking Kara away from her own musings. "Yes, I want to go with you, to New Genesis, I mean." Percy stepped closer to her. "I think you should stay here." Kara frowned. "I can help. I want to go with you." Percy shook his head. His sea green eyes flashing in annoyance. "I said that you need to stay here. To protect the Earth." Kara's lip curled. She knew she was being a child, but she wanted to go. "I can help. I can take care of myself." Percy stepped closer to her, taking her shoulders in his hands and making Kara shiver at the contact. "I know you can and I trust you, probably more than anyone in this world, but I need to do this and you need to be here, to protect your home."

Kara knew he was right and she might only get in the way on his mission. He could survive in space without breathing. He was a god going to see other gods. What was she? Just a Kryptonian girl. Percy shook his head as he watched his words sink in and then the defeated posture that Kara carried herself with afterward. "You're wrong," he said. Kara looked up at him when he said that, her eyes wide in shock. "Wrong about what?" Percy had let go over her shoulders but he had grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "You are more than a girl. You are a hero." Kara shook her head. "Some hero, I needed my cousin to bale me out with the asteroid." Percy shook his head again. "It wasn't your fault that the antenna broke. You were the one to push the asteroid. You saved millions of lives Kara. That is something to be celebrated, something to be proud of."

Kara stared up into his eyes. The green sparkled, just like a star in the sky. The two leaned towards each other until their lips met. They both froze at the contact. A spark like none the two had felt before shocked them apart. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They both blushed at the exchange. Percy ran his hand through his hair. Kara's brow crinkled. They stepped back a few feet from each other. "I need to go," Percy said as he stepped toward the door. He reached the door and opened it, resting his hand on the metal doorknob. He turned back to look at Kara. "Good luck out there." He said before he stepped through the door closing it behind him. Kara stood in the middle of the training room floor. Her blue eyes wide as she touched her lips with her hand.

Alex walked into the training facility, after greeting Percy; she entered and paused when she saw Kara standing frozen in place. "Kara," she said. Kara didn't answer. Alex was worried; she walked up to her sister, carefully touching her shoulder. "Kara," she said again. Kara shook her head, removing her hand from her lips. "Yes… sorry… what did you say?" Alex sighed. "I just said your name, but you wouldn't answer. Are you okay?" Kara blushed. Alex just stared at her before looking at the doorway where she had passed Percy on his way out. "Did something happen… with Percy?" Kara's blush deepened. "He kissed me," she said, her blue eyes wide. Alex smiled. "He works fast," Alex said amused. Kara glared at her sister. "It wasn't like that. He was surprised too. He apologized." "Are you sure you're okay?" Kara frowned. "I shouldn't be feeling like this. Not after what happened to Mon-El. It's too soon." Alex sighed. "Kara, you're ready when you're ready. There isn't a set time to get over heartbreak." "I just feel so connected to him. You don't think it's because he's a god, do you?" It was Alex's turn to frown. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, it could be some type of godly aura that affects the opposite sex. You know the myths, how gods created so many demigods." Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You think Percy is some kind of womanizing god?" Kara frowned. She talked to Percy. He never did anything to make it seem like he was only interested in her physically. He didn't seem like the womanizing type. "No… I don't know… I'm confused." Alex wrapped her arm around her sister. Kara leaned her head on her shoulder. "Just tell me what to do." "Kara, I can't tell you what to do. This is your life and your feelings. You like him that's clear to all of us and he likes you too. Why don't you talk to him? Let him know what you're feeling. Have him tell you the same." Kara listened to her sister everything she said made sense. "Okay, I will, is he still here?" Alex shook her head. "He told me to tell everyone goodbye. He said he was going to New Genesis." Kara's blue eyes darkened. "I missed my chance," she said. "Kara, come on, he'll be back, talk to him then." Kara sighed in disappointment. "Okay," she replied. "Did you have any luck getting help?" Alex smiled. "Come on let's go see J'onn."

Alex and Kara walked out of the training room and made their way to the main conference room. They entered and Kara stopped, sitting at the table was an older man, J'onn was beside him; the man wore a green and black uniform and a green mask that covered his eyes. He had dark brown hair with graying hair at his temples. He looked to be in his mid-forties. "Kara and Alex," J'onn said when he saw them. J'onn and the man stood up to greet them. "I'd like to introduce you to Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of our sector of space. Hal Jordan smiled at the two. "Nice to meet both of you. Supergirl, Clark talks about you often, it's good to put a face to the name." Kara smiled. "Thank you, Mister Jordan." Hal smiled. "No need for the Mister Jordan, that's my old man. Just call me Hal." Kara smiled; she liked him already. "Okay, Hal." J'onn smiled. "I was just talking to Hal about the threat. Is Omega still around?" Alex frowned. "I'm sorry J'onn, he's gone off to New Genesis, to try and get help from there." Hal sighed. "I wish I could have talked to him first. The Guardians, the aliens that I work for have been trying to get help from New Genesis and the Highfather for months. It appears that New Genesis has closed itself off."

Kara frowned. "Does that mean they won't help us against Apokolips?"

"I'm afraid so, unless your friend is one hell of a negotiator," Hal replied.

 _New Genesis_

A flash of light and Omega, also known as Percy Jackson stood on the planet surface. Immediately he understood his mistake; he looked up in the sky to see a beautiful floating city.

"Stranger, who are you?" A voice said from behind him. Omega turned around, standing before him was a humanoid being who looked human, except for two small antennae protruding from the top of his head and it the being had dark red skin. The being wore strange white glasses that covered its eyes. It wore a white hunter's uniform and held a round, dark gray shield with a gauntlet on its right forearm made of the same material.

Percy smiled at the being. "Hello there, my name is Omega. I have come to see the Highfather. I have appeared to miscalculate my transport here. I assume that the floating city above is where I will meet the Highfather." The insectoid being stepped toward him carefully. "You wish to see the leader of the gods?" Percy smiled. "Of course, that is why I am here." The being raised its gauntlet. "No one is allowed to go to Supertown that is the home to the gods." Percy wanted to laugh; they named their city Supertown, sounded like something out of a B class movie to him. Percy raised his hands, not wanting to fight this being. "What is your name friend?" The insectoid being was thrown for a loop; this stranger called him a friend. "My name is Forager." Percy smiled, now he was getting somewhere. "I have come because I have news regarding the plans of Apokolips." At the name Forager fired his weapon, a stream of acid flew from his gauntlet. A protective aura of golden light covered Percy's body. The acid burned away when it hit the energy shield. Percy stepped forward; the aura surrounding him intensified. "I have come in peace, child of New Genesis," Percy's voice echoed all around them. Forager began to shake; the power from around the being before him was overwhelming. He fell to his knees in fear. "Please my Lord, do not hurt me." Percy looked on, his eyes widening as he realized that he let his anger get the best of him. He powered down his aura. He leaned down before Forager. "I apologize my friend. I do not like to be attacked."

Percy helped Forager to his feet. Forager just stared at Omega in wonder. "You will not hurt me for attacking you?" Percy smiled. "You heard the name of your people's enemy, so I will let this attack slide. I need to speak with the gods. Can you help me?" Forager looked up at the floating city. "Can you fly?" Percy smiled. "Yes my friend, I can fly." He grabbed Forager under his arms, flying toward the floating city with his golden aura surrounding his body and that of his passenger.

 _ **AN: Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 7**

 _New Genesis_

Percy and Forager landed on the edge of the floating city. Forager stepped away from the Primordial, looking around the city in awe and fear. "I shouldn't be here, it's forbidden," Forager said.

Percy frowned. "You are my friend and guide. No one shall harm you as long as you are with me."

Forager shook his head. "We are in the city of the gods. They are all powerful; no one can stand against the New Gods."

Percy smiled. "Well, I happen to be an even newer god, so we shall see." Percy walked into the city. Forager reluctantly followed staying close to the new god.

Suddenly, a streak of light flew past them overhead. Forager looked up; his mouth dropping open in awe, floating above them was a blond haired man in a skintight red and white uniform. The man landed before them. Forager fell to his knees. "Lord Lightray, it is an honor…"

"Yes, the honor is yours, of course, and thank you. No time for pleasantries," Lightray said. Lightray walked past Forager before he stopped in front of Omega. "You are not from the surface."

Percy nodded. "I have come to speak to the Highfather."

Lightray's eyes widened. "The Highfather is not to be trifled with."

Percy smiled, his aura of power exploding outward, knocking Lightray on his butt. "I am not to be trifled with." His body began to light up as if the sun in the sky had come down to the planet.

Lightray began to shake with fear. "No… n-no… I didn't m-mean," he tried to say.

Percy moved forward quickly, grabbing the new god in a death grip. "I care not for your sniveling. I want to see the Highfather. You will take me to him or I'll end you right now."

Lightray nodded his shining eyes so wide that they seemed ready to pop out of their sockets. "Yes, my Lord."

Percy helped the new god stand up. He straightened out his clothes and gave Lightray a bright smile. "Good, so… lead on."

Lightray was taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor. He looked at Forager, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Lightray sighed. "Follow me," he said. Percy smiled at Forager before the two followed the new god to the giant golden tower that took up ten city blocks at the center of the city. After walking for a good thirty minutes they stopped in front of a set of crystal doors that glowed with all the colors of the rainbow. Lightray placed his hand on the doors, which opened at his touch. He walked into the palace of the New Gods; Percy and Forager walked behind him.

Lightray led them through the opulent palace with a combination of crystal walls inlaid with gold. They reached the throne room; the doors were already open the deep voice of the Highfather was clear as he argued with another figure dressed in a red suit with a silver helmet that covered his head and part of his face. The being's eyes glowed red. The Highfather was taller than the being in red; he had on a black suit with a strange silver pattern etched into the fabric. A purple cape with gold inlay was draped around his shoulders and he had knee length, golden boots.

Lightray cleared his throat. The Highfather and the other figure turned to look at him. "Lightray, what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Lightray bowed. "I'm sorry my Lord, but this entity has asked for an audience." He pointed toward Percy, who smiled, giving a slight bow to the Highfather. Forager was on his knees not wanting to look at the face of the Highfather.

Highfather narrowed his eyes before he rubbed his long white beard. "Who are you?"

Percy stepped forward, bowing once more, but the playful expression on his face showed that the Highfather did not intimidate him at all. "I am Omega, the champion of … well… let's see… I believe that you call it the Source."

At the name, the Highfather's eyes grew wide. "The Source… how do we know you tell the truth?"

Omega's smile widened. "Raise your staff… and shoot me."

Highfather's eyes widened comically this time. "You ask me to destroy you?"

Omega chuckled. "No power from the Source can hurt me."

Highfather frowned before he raised his staff a golden beam of energy shot from the end of the staff engulfing Omega. The light grew brighter until everyone shut their eyes at the intensity. When the light faded, everyone looked up to see Omega standing completely unharmed; in fact, he looked energized.

"Impossible," Highfather exclaimed.

The being in the red suit stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

Omega smiled, studying the red-suited figure closely, finally realizing who this person was. "Orion, right?"

Orion stared at Percy in shock. "How did you know?"

"The Source speaks highly of you. It believes that you are so much more than the son of Darkseid." At the name, the Highfather visibly tensed. Omega certainly caught that reaction. "To answer your question Orion, I am here to ask for help."

"Help to do what?" Highfather asked.

"The powers of Apokolips have targeted Earth. They wish to conquer Earth to retrieve the ability to open portals between universes. If Darkseid achieves this; he will wreak havoc throughout the multiverse."

The Highfather stepped back and sat down on his throne. The eldest new god looked tired, so tired of war. "We cannot help you."

Orion turned to look at his king, his adopted father. "We cannot turn our backs as Apokolips brings war to the multiverse."

Highfather sighed. "Orion, we have a treaty with Apokolips. We cannot break it."

Orion's red eyes narrowed. "Hasn't Darkseid broken it?" Highfather shook his head. Orion looked at Omega. "He has attacked this Earth?"

Omega nodded. "Yes, it was an exploratory attack, but yes, he did attack Earth."

Orion turned back to the Highfather. "See, he is waging war. We cannot allow Apokolips to grow in power."

Highfather slammed his staff onto the ground, making the throne room shake. "He has not attacked us. The treaty is between Apokolips and New Genesis. We cannot attack him without provoking an attack on New Genesis." Highfather looked down at Forager. "The peoples of New Genesis rely on us for protection. We cannot forsake them."

Omega nodded. "I was afraid of this; the Source warned me that you wouldn't join us in battle. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt." Omega began to walk out of the throne room. "Highfather!"

Highfather looked up at the champion of the Source. "Yes, Champion."

"Darkseid may not have attacked you directly, but indirectly his attack on Earth is an ultimatum of war against the universe, every universe." Omega left the throne room, followed closely by Forager. The two exited the palace.

Forager looked up at Omega. "You are the champion of the Source?"

Omega smiled down at his new friend. "I am."

Forager smiled. "I may not be a god, but I can fight. Please take me with you. I can help in this war."

Omega frowned. "It will be a tough fight. I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I am not afraid," Forager replied.

Omega put his hand on the shoulder of his friend. "I see the courage in your eyes, my friend. I would be honored to have you fight at my side." Forager returned the smile. Percy raised his hand and chanted a spell before a portal opened before them. "This portal will take us to Earth."

Forager nodded. "I am ready."

"Hey, wait up," a familiar voice said from behind them. Lightray flew towards them, landing beside Forager. "I want to fight as well."

Omega stared at the new god curiously. "You would go against your King?"

Lightray smiled. "The Highfather speaks for New Genesis, but he doesn't control everything that I do. I choose to fight, on my own accord."

"He's not the only one." The three turned around to see Orion sitting in a strange silver chair, one that flew toward them, landing next to Lightray. "I choose to fight as well."

Omega stepped toward the adopted son of the Highfather. "You would go against the wishes of your father?"

Orion forced a smile, it was clear that he didn't smile much. "Highfather does not keep me from fighting for a cause. Besides, Darkseid is my biological father and I will see to it that he fails in his evil plans."

Omega smiled. "I can see why the Source speaks so highly of you Orion. It would be an honor to have you fight at our sides." Omega walked toward the portal. "Follow me through; this will take us to Earth, to our allies."

The four heroes walked through the portal before it closed up behind them. What they didn't notice was that the Highfather stood in the shadows. He stepped out and smiled. "Orion, you make me proud."

Earth – DEO Headquarters

The agents were working diligently as everyone prepared for the battle to come.

"Any news on the ship?" J'onn asked. Kara and Alex stood on either side of him.

Winn looked down at his screen, running through a few readings. "It's moving toward Earth slowly, it just passed Jupiter, heading through the asteroid belt."

J'onn frowned. This enemy was confident. "They want us to know they are coming."

"Why would they want that?" Alex asked.

"They're not afraid of us. They want us to be afraid of them," Kara replied.

J'onn nodded. "It's an ancient game of psychological warfare."

A noise echoed from the middle of the main lobby, just outside of the control room.

"What is that?" J'onn asked.

J'onn, Alex, and Kara left the control room, as soon as they entered the lobby they stopped at the sight of a large portal of energy swirling in the center of the lobby. A dozen DEO agents surrounded the portal with their weapons raised.

"Stand back," J'onn ordered.

Omega stepped out of the portal, followed by three unusually dressed people. The portal closed behind them. One of the people sat in a silver chair that he landed on the ground beside Omega. Omega smiled when he saw Kara.

J'onn, Kara, and Alex walked forward to greet their friend.

"I would like all of you to meet my new friends here. This is Forager; he's a resident of New Genesis. This is Lightray; one of the New Gods. This is Orion, son of the Highfather, and heir to the kingship of the New Gods."

J'onn stepped forward. "My name is J'onn J'onzz; I am the director of this facility. This is Alex Danvers, my second in command. This is Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl."

Lightray stepped forward, taking Kara's hand in his before kissing it. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Kara blushed. She looked at Percy, but he didn't look jealous or upset. In fact, he looked highly amused. "Thank you, Lightray. I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

Lightray laughed. "Only the pretty ones."

Orion cleared his throat, sending a glare toward his best friend. "We have come to help, unfortunately, the treaty that New Genesis has with Apokolips does not allow us to officially assist your world, but we have come because it is the right thing to do."

J'onn smiled. "Well, we all appreciate your help, Orion. We should go to the control room. The enemy is on its way. We are tracking a very large ship headed directly toward Earth."

Lightray frowned. "They haven't cloaked?"

Omega smiled. "They're playing mind games." Everyone turned to look at Percy. His smile widened. "It's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Believe me; I had a grandfather who was a master at it."

 _ **AN: A little shout out to the "Crooked One", Kronos. Stay locked on target more to come.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 8**

DEO Headquarters

In the main conference room, J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Supergirl, Superman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Lantern John Stewart, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Vibe, Atom, Firestorm, White Canary, Lightray, Orion, and Forager sat around the large rectangular table. The only one missing was Omega.

"Where is Omega?" J'onn asked.

Kara frowned. "I don't know. He said he had to do something and I haven't seen him since," Kara replied, her voice betraying how concerned she truly was.

Just as she finished talking the door opened up. Percy walked in; his mood was dark, to say the least. He looked around at the group of heroes that surrounded him. He didn't want to undermine their confidence. However, he needed to let them know what he found out. The group was completely quiet; they watched Omega closely. "Now, do not mistake what I'm going to tell you as a reason to lose hope, but this current threat, this ship is not the primary threat."

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked his brow creased with worry.

"The main threat is the one behind this ship," Omega replied. "A great darkness that persists throughout this Universe."

Alex frowned. "So, how do you know this?" All eyes were on the primordial; he could sense their concern.

Omega smiled his eyes changed color until they were filled with stars and nebulas. He looked at each person sitting around the table. "I am a primordial. The last of an ancient race of beings. I am part of the cosmos and as such, I have omniscience. I can see the universe and in this case, I see this threat." He looked directly at Orion.

Orion shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What do you mean?"

Omega smiled, not wanting to out the young god's secret, but also knowing that everyone at this table deserved to know. "I know about your birth father, Orion. I know why you came here. You wish for revenge against him."

Orion stood up, his eyes wide; he backed away from the table. "I don't…"

"It is okay, my friend," Omega soothed, shifting to a voice that was more Percy Jackson than the almighty primordial of stars. He raised his hands with his palms facing the young god. "I understand that you were sent to New Genesis, by Darkseid as an offering of peace between the two sides. I know you fight for good, but you always struggle to control the darkness within you." Orion was frozen in shock as Percy spoke until he finally realized that Percy was holding his shoulders. "You always hold in the sorrow of being abandoned. The pain of that betrayal. The feeling of being an outcast in your adopted world. You should fear none of these things. You have overcome much and I for one respect and admire you for it, Orion." Percy pulled the young man into a hug as Orion tensed before breaking down and crying on the shoulder of the primordial. "Do not regret this display of emotion, it shows your compassion, your heart." Orion finished crying; Percy separated them from the hug.

Orion looked up at the taller man. "Thank you, Omega."

Omega or Percy smiled. "It is always my pleasure to help a young hero. Now, let's continue with our discussion."

The two walked over to the table. The group that surrounded the table wore sheepish expressions, a little embarrassed that they witnessed this display. Omega sat beside Kara. She smiled and grabbed his hand squeezing it to show that she truly cared about him. The smile on her face also showed that she admired him for what he just did to help the younger hero.

Superman cleared his throat. "What about this Darkseid?"

Percy nodded. "He is the ultimate threat, but he is not the one we are currently fighting. His son Kalebak leads that ship and its soldiers. He wishes to win Earth for himself to garner respect from his father, Darkseid. However, he also desires that power for himself. He has ambitions beyond being just a good general. He wishes to rule Apokolips someday."

"Apokolips," Kara repeated. She didn't notice the darkened expressions that the two new gods displayed at the name.

Orion nodded. "The home of Darkseid and his dark gods. They are the enemies of New Genesis. They wish to rule the Universe."

Superman frowned. He looked over at Omega, his blue eyes displaying hurt and betrayal. "You knew all of this?"

Omega didn't like Superman's tone. "Yes, but I wasn't sure of the full extent of Darkseid's plans; besides, there is always so much intrigue within his court, this could have been Kalebak trying to gain his own power. However, my recent visions on this, clearly show that Darkseid is pulling the strings." Superman sighed; he didn't want to believe that Percy or Omega was holding out on them. However, Omega wasn't done with the conversation. Omega removed his hand from Kara's. He placed his hands on the table in front of him. "Don't look so relieved, Kal-El. If Chaos asked me to keep something from all of you, I would. We need to have a little discussion on rank here, on the hierarchy of this alliance. Chaos leads and I follow, got it?" Omega stood up, emphasizing the question as his body glowed with power and a presence so heavy that all of the heroes, even those with tremendous power like the Kryptonians and the new gods were pushed back into their seats. He stormed out of the room, the door to conference room opening by itself to let him through.

Once the primordial had left, the group visibly relaxed, taking deep breaths. "Way to go Kal-El," Kara admonished, making her cousin blush.

Superman sighed, knowing that he shouldn't have questioned Omega's loyalty. "I trust him, it's just… I don't think he should keep things from us."

Kara frowned. "I don't think he would if it was something we needed to know."

Orion nodded. "The Source works in mysterious ways. We needed to know where we fit in the grand scheme of things, so we can act without questioning the greater reason. I don't think we should question it or reject help from powers well beyond our understanding. We must trust Omega and the Source."

Lightray nodded. "Yeah, besides that, Omega scares the crap out of me more than Darkseid."

Alex smiled at the attitude of the new god. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Hey," Lightray protested. Alex smirked at the look on his face.

"Enough," J'onn said. "We need to prepare. This Kalebak will be here soon. We need to defend the Earth."

"Yes, and the technology that Cisco created to move between Universes," Barry added.

Kara nodded. "Barry is right; we need to keep that technology safe."

Vibe looked at Alex. "Where did you stash it anyway?"

"I have placed it in our vault below the DEO Headquarters. It's locked away with all of that dangerous alien technology we've found over the years," Alex replied.

The Green Lantern Hal Jordan looked back toward the door of the conference room. "Do you think he's coming back?"

Kara looked at the door, biting her upper lip. She sighed. "I'll go find him." She got up and left the room.

Alex looked over at Kal-El. "Do you think they'll finally get together?" All of the other women in the room looked at the Man of Steel, questioningly.

Kal-El's eyes widened. "What?"

DEO Headquarters – balcony overlooking National City skyline

Omega stood in his uniform before his body began to glow. When the light faded, he was just Percy Jackson, wearing simple blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He placed his arms on the rail and leaned over looking down at the streets below and all the mortals that moved around the city, completely oblivious to the danger that was approaching. For just a moment, he wished he were one of them. Since he was twelve years old, he had been above and apart from them, in a world of gods, monsters, and now aliens and superheroes. He looked up from the streets to stare into the blue skies. The Sun or Sol burned brightly in the sky. A warm feeling surrounded him; his connection with this star was unique in the cosmos. Sol was home and Percy thought that the star itself could feel their connection as if it was a living being. He chuckled if people only knew the truth.

"Can I join you?" Kara's voice rang out from behind him. He turned to see her still dressed as Supergirl. Kara looked him up and down. "A little casual, don't you think?"

Percy chuckled. "I like casual."

Kara walked up to his side and leaned on the rail beside him. "I like to come out here too. To see the skyline, the people below, and the sky. It's all so beautiful."

Percy smiled as he looked at her. "That's not the only thing that's beautiful out here," he whispered, but Kara heard him.

"What was that?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Percy blushed; they were only two feet apart. He was taller than she was, but now, at this moment, he felt like the shorter one. He felt that she towered over him, her strength, her beauty, her soul; it all made her light up like a star. "I don't know how to say it. I was never really good with feelings, especially when it came to girls or women."

Kara nodded. "I know what you mean."

Percy made a mock shocked expression. "You like girls too?" Kara about fell over the rail, but Percy caught her, holding her in his arms. She felt so safe in his grasp as if nothing could hurt her. "Sorry, it was a joke."

Kara looked up at him. He was so handsome and his eyes mesmerized her. "You just surprised me."

Percy nodded, not letting her go. "What if I told you that you are the most beautiful girl in the Multiverse?"

"I'd say you were delusional," she replied with a smirk.

"Maybe I am… delusional that is… because of the way you make me feel."

"How do you feel about me?"

"Oh, Kara, you make me feel so many things. So many things that I thought I'd never feel again. So many things that I never felt before."

Kara's blue eyes sparkled. "That sounds like a lot."

Percy chuckled, but his eyes never left hers. "You make me feel happy. You make me feel whole. You make me feel proud. You make me feel like soaring. You make me want to live forever. You make me want to protect this world more than anything does. You have become a part of me that I didn't know I was missing. You make me feel human again. I love you Kara Zor-El and I'm never going to stop."

Kara just stared at him in awe. Everything he said was so overwhelming, but she knew that she loved him as well. She didn't feel alone anymore. She didn't think about what she lost when he was there. She only thought of what she had and what the future may hold. "I love you too."

The two leaned forward and kissed. An electric sensation charging both of their bodies, making them no longer realize that they were two people. They felt like one being, one soul. Kara could see the Universe and Multiverse before her eyes. Percy could see all the love that this woman had to offer. The two combined to be one entity. A single being that could soar through the cosmos. Then they broke apart. The sensation ended, but the feeling was still there. Their hearts were one now.

"Wow," Kara said.

Percy smiled. "I couldn't have said that better myself." He held her shoulders. "I think we need to get back to the others."

Kara shook her head. "Let them wait," she said before she pulled him in for another kiss, sending both of them soaring again into the cosmos.

 _ **AN: Sorry for the delay between chapters. Stay locked on target.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 9**

DEO Headquarters

The group of heroes sat around the table, waiting for Kara and Percy to join them. After several more minutes went by the door opened, revealing Percy and Kara. They were both smiling and holding hands. Clark's eyes narrowed at the sight. Kara let go of Percy's hand when she saw the group looking at them. The two took their seats.

"What did we miss?" Kara asked, looking around at everyone but Clark. Her eyes settled on her sister.

Alex smiled mischievously. "Well, I could ask you the same."

Kara cheeks turned pink. "Well… I… nothing happened… I just let… you know… we talked."

Alex's smile widened. "That little crinkle between your eyes tells me different."

Kara touched her forehead. "There's no crinkle."

Percy smirked at the two sisters. "We kissed, get over it." Kara's mouth hung open; everyone else around the room wore shocked or surprised expressions. "No sense wasting time; I'll live forever, many of you won't."

Clark choked. "When did this," he began as he motioned between Kara and Percy. "This happen?"

Kara sighed. "I think I started to like him when we met. I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"Your cousin is a hard person not to like; it's even harder not to fall in love with her," Percy admitted, making Kara's cheeks turn even redder.

Clark frowned. "I don't know if I approve."

Percy's demeanor darkened. The room grew colder and the lights began to flicker. "I hope I heard that wrong."

"Clark, this isn't your business," Kara warned.

"Yeah, she's a grown woman," Alex added in defense of her sister.

"How do I know he's not going to just leave after this war is over? How do I know he's not going to break your heart, Kara? You just got over Mon-El. I don't want to see you hurt again," Clark defended himself.

Percy frowned at the insinuation. "I don't plan to leave after this war, is that good enough for you?"

"Normally, that would be good enough," Clark said. He really did not want to piss off Percy, but he had to protect his cousin. "What if Rao or the Presence, whatever, tell you to leave?"

Percy smiled. "I will leave to handle that problem and return when it's over."

"Just like that; you make it sound so easy," Clark replied.

Percy stood up; he wasn't mad, but he needed to let these people know who they were talking to, who they were dealing with. "I was once a mortal, a human hybrid between a god and a human, a mortal. Now, I'm much more than that; I am a Primordial, a god among gods. I am one of the few remaining in this Multiverse; all the others have joined the void. I can reside where I choose; that means any Universe, anytime, any place. I could fight Darkseid's army by myself if we were in empty space, where I can open up my powers fully. If I were to do that here I would destroy this planet, this solar system." Percy sighed. All eyes were on him and those eyes were wide with shock. "I have come here to help you win and I will most likely do that in the future in another place, other Universes, but I will always return to Kara. One thing hasn't changed with my newfound godhood, my fatal flaw exists, my loyalty to my friends and family. The only thing that proceeds that is the protection of the Multiverse. I hope that answer satisfies you Clark, but if it doesn't, well… that's your problem to deal with."

Clark was stunned. He had never been talked to that way in his life, but he realized that the man before him was beyond aliens, beyond the other new gods in this room; Percy was by far one of the few most powerful beings in the Multiverse. "It does, I didn't mean to upset you. I just worry about Kara."

Percy sat back down. A broad smile stretched across his face. "I know you do, but realize, I care about her as well. If I can help it I will never do anything to hurt her."

Kara sighed. "Are you two done talking about me while I'm sitting right here?"

Clark blushed furiously.

Percy leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Has anyone told you that you are beautiful, even when you get pouty?"

Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I do not pout."

Alex grinned. "No, of course not, you don't crinkle your forehead when you lie either." Everyone around the table laughed.

Kara's face turned beet red. "No more making fun of Supergirl."

Percy's crooked grin would not leave his face until he forced a serious expression to take over. "Okay, that's enough; we've got a lot of planning to do." The group became serious as they went back to discussing their plans.

A few hours later…

Kara stood on the balcony of the DEO Headquarters, looking out on the City skyline just as the sun began to set in the sky. The orange and red hues mixing with reflections from the glass buildings and the artificial light that glowed up from the streets below. It all was so beautiful and reminded Kara a little of Krypton. That's why she loved to stand on the balcony, it made her feel small compared to the large buildings that surrounded her.

Her mind wandered until she began to think of Omega or Percy Jackson. He was truly an enigma to her. On one hand he could be so down to Earth, so carefree and loving, but on the other hand, he could truly be this cosmic being that knew just about everything and made her feel like a child in comparison. She cared for him, so much that it scared her. It also scared her that she no longer missed Mon-El as much. She knew that he was her first love and as such would always hold a place in her heart, but her feelings for him paled in comparison to the feelings she had for Percy. She truly loved him and admired him. Maybe, Mon-El had felt the same way about her. She didn't know.

"Kara," a concerned voice said from behind her.

Kara turned and looked into the glowing green eyes of the Primordial. "Percy, is something wrong?"

"I was getting ready to ask you the same," Percy said.

Kara sighed. "Why do you love me?"

She thought that he would be surprised, but instead, he just smiled at her sincerely. "So, questioning my feelings for you?"

Others couldn't hear it, but Kara could; she could hear the uncertainty and sadness in his voice. "No, I… you're a god, a cosmic being so far above me, why… how did I win your heart?"

"If I only fell for other cosmic beings I'd be pretty much out of luck. There isn't a lot of us out there and most of the others don't believe in love or are crazy villains bent on destruction."

"So, I just got lucky?" Kara frowned.

Percy stepped toward her, holding her shoulders with both hands. "I'm the one that got lucky. Don't you see? I don't give my heart to just anyone. You, Kara Zor-El are one of a kind. You love unconditionally. You are the bravest person I know. You are always so full of happiness and optimism. That's something that I never knew I missed, but I have. I see it now. I've been waiting to meet you all my life. I understand Clark's concerns, but I don't share them. You've won my heart and I'll never take it back."

Kara reached forward and pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his muscled chest. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, making Percy's suit wet.

Percy pulled out of the hug, still holding her shoulders before he used both hands to wipe away her tears. "I never want to see you cry, even if it's happy tears. I just want to see you smile. That smile that lights up a room and makes all my worries melt away." He leaned forward and kissed her, sending them off into another Universe that contained only them.

Someone cleared her throat from the balcony doors. The two heroes pulled away from the kiss before they turned to find a smiling Alex Danvers standing just inside the doorway. "I truly hate to break this up, but Winn says the alien ship is passing the moon's orbit; it should be in Earth's orbit within the hour."

Percy nodded. He closed his eyes, stretching out his senses until he found the ship. He looked it over noticing the weapons systems, the size of the crew, and sensing the one powerful being aboard. He opened his eyes and said, "Kalibak!" Percy smiled, but it wasn't a happy or joyful grin. Others had seen a similar smile before, a grin that was ready for battle

Percy stepped closer to the rail of the balcony, looking out over the City before tilting his head up to look at the sky. "Alex, inform the others, put our plan into motion." Alex nodded before rushing off to tell the others.

"What do you want me to do?" Kara asked curiously.

Percy turned to look at her. "I want you to join your cousin. Kalibak will try to find Superman."

"Why?"

"He believes that your cousin is his main obstacle. He doesn't consider you a true threat."

"Because I'm a woman?" Kara sneered at the thought.

"Yes," Percy replied. "He's a fool to think that; Kryptonian women are stronger than the males."

Kara's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

Percy grinned knowingly, touching the side of his head. "Like I've said before I know a lot more than most."

"It's a Primordial thing."

Percy chuckled. "To a degree, but more importantly, it's a gift from Chaos. I have omniscience as I said before. If I concentrate hard enough I can see what is happening throughout the Multiverse."

Kara nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Percy turned back to look down on the streets below. I will be here to shield this battle from Darkseid's watch until the time comes."

"The time for what?" Kara asked curiously.

"The time for me to strike. To end the fight and to show Darkseid the truth."

"What truth?"

"That he'll need to come here himself. He will need to face me."

Kara gave him a concerned look. "Won't that put the world in danger?"

Percy turned around, his green eyes dim. "It will, but it cannot be helped. Darkseid will come, but I will not see this world suffer attack upon attack until he finally decides to intercede. No, he will learn that he'll need to face me himself."

"How will he learn that?" Kara was truly lost on what Percy was talking about.

Percy looked down at his feet, studying the tiled floor of the balcony. "Kalibak, he will have to be an example."

"An example," Kara repeated confusedly.

"I will send him to the Void, never to return."

"You will kill him?"

"He is a god of Apokolips. He will not die, but he will fade. He will fade to the Void where Chaos will either embrace him or punish him for all eternity."

Kara shivered at the thought. "There has to be another way."

Percy couldn't meet her eyes. "There isn't. Darkseid must learn what he's up against. This is the only way."

Kara frowned. "You sound like you've made up your mind."

"I have," Percy replied.

Kara closed her eyes before she took a deep breath. "I do not kill."

"You've done it before. You gave the order that killed Rhea."

Kara's blue eyes widened. "I did not know she would die. I hoped she would leave."

"That's not the point Kara. You gave the order. You knew there was no other choice. I am in the same situation."

Kara shook her head. "It's not the same," she yelled before she stormed out of the balcony.

Percy took a deep breath, steadying his emotions. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

 _ **AN: Next chapter, the battle with Kalibak and his minions. Stay locked on target.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 10**

DEO Headquarters

Percy stood out on the balcony, everyone was in position; he waited for the signal from Clark to come to his aid. To fight the son of Darkseid, to fight Kalibak. However, the last daughter of Krypton preoccupied his thoughts. He didn't like to fight or argue with her, but he was right, wasn't he? He shook his head before the sound of the sliding glass doors behind him made him aware of a new presence on the balcony, a certain second in command of the DEO.

"You seem a little impatient," Alex observed.

Percy frowned. "I was a demigod; I guess the ADHD that goes with it can still surface its ugly head sometimes."

Alex nodded, her brown eyes focusing on Percy's furrowed brow. "The wait isn't the only thing bothering you, is it?"

"You a mind reader now, I thought that was J'onn?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, that's him, but I'm good at reading people, even gods."

"So, what do you think is bothering me?"

"Well, the way Kara stormed out of the DEO, I'd say you two had a fight." Alex's eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Come to lecture me on arguing with your sister?"

Alex walked to the balcony, placing her hands on the railing. "I don't like to see my sister upset, but she only gets this upset when she is worried about someone or when she really disagrees with something important. So, which is it?"

Percy smirked. "Why not both?"

Alex frowned. "You don't get to make jokes about my sister."

Percy turned toward her. "I wasn't making a joke, Alex."

Alex shivered at the way he said her name. She needed to be careful. She knew Percy was a good person, but he was also a nearly all-powerful entity. "Then what happened? I want to know."

Percy turned back to look down at the city streets below them. His dark hair was swept to one side, but his glowing sea green eyes were filled with power, but with sadness as well. "She does not agree with my plan."

"To lure Darkseid to Earth. To bring the battle to a head quickly, so that the planet isn't in a constant state of war."

"She doesn't disagree with the overall plan, just the lure."

Alex's brown eyes widened in realization. "She doesn't think you need to destroy Kalibak?"

"Yes," Percy agreed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kalibak is a god himself; he cannot die permanently, not like a mortal, but she still thinks it is wrong."

Alex nodded. "Kara has strong convictions; it's one of the things that makes her a great hero."

"It's one of the things that attracted me to her, in addition to her loyalty," Percy admitted.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Percy chuckled, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it sounded strained and much darker than Alex liked to hear. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

"We all have faith in you, even Kara. You'll do what's right."

Percy turned to look at Alex. "I appreciate the support and the faith that all of you show. In the past, I would save my enemies. I never wanted to take a life, except for monsters; for the most part, they never gave me a chance to save them. I'm afraid Kalibak will do the same. I don't want Kara to hate me for it."

Alex placed her hand on his shoulder. "She won't, if it's what you have to do, she will understand, eventually."

Percy frowned. "That's the thing, eventually is a long time for her."

"Don't worry over it, do what needs to be done. Kara does forgive those that she loves. She forgave me for killing her Aunt to save J'onn. She will forgive you." Alex let go of his shoulder before she walked back toward the door.

"Alex," Percy said. She stopped in the doorway, turning around to look at the god of stars. "Thank you for listening. Sometimes, in this godly form, I forget how good it is to just talk to someone."

Alex smiled. "No problem, just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Percy looked at her curiously.

"Just love Kara the way she deserves to be loved."

Percy smiled warmly. "I love unconditionally, Alex, so that's the only way I know how."

Alex nodded before walking back into the headquarters, closing the doors behind her.

Metropolis – Millennial Park

"Clark, you sure you don't want me to stand with you?" Kara asked worriedly.

Clark smiled at his cousin's concern. "No, I trust Percy. I need to do this alone; besides, you might scare off Kalibak."

"Yeah, you're probably right; I don't want to steal your thunder," Kara said sarcastically.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Go find the others. I'll be fine."

Kara nodded before she flew off, back to one of the buildings that overlooked the park.

Clark walked over to a nearby stone bench, sitting down to wait for the son of Darkseid to arrive.

Suddenly, a white circle of light followed by other light circles that flowed through and around the other circles, forming a strange tube of light and energy. When the light faded, a large man with gray skin and long black hair walked out of the portal. He was holding a four-foot long, metal mace with a glowing light on the end of it. The portal closed behind him before he spotted the Man of Steel sitting on the bench.

Kalibak frowned at the sight of the Kryptonian. "Kryptonian, I have come to end you."

Superman stood up before he walked toward the son of Darkseid. "You can try, Kalibak."

Kalibak's eyes widened. "How?"

Superman smiled. "I have a friend; he knows a lot of things."

"No matter, your death will pave the way for Darkseid's reign."

Superman's blue eyes narrowed before he flew forward to strike Kalibak, but he was met by the working end of Kalibak's mace. The weapon struck Superman in the chest, lighting up Superman's body with electricity. Superman's blue eyes lit up before Kalibak spun around striking the Kryptonian again, sending Superman's body flying back into a stone wall, crushing the stone into rubble.

The corner of Kalibak's mouth turned up into a strange smirk. "Yes, Kryptonian, put up a fight."

Superman knocked the broken stone off his body. He turned quickly, unleashing a blast of heat vision, striking Kalibak in the chest, knocking him back, but he was still on his feet. Kalibak raised his hands in front of his chest, blocking the heat vision with his armored forearms. He began to walk forward, pushing Superman back as he moved. He nodded his head before three flying insect-like creatures flew forward, sending three blasts of fire from their mouths toward the last son of Krypton, engulfing the Kryptonian, distracting him long enough for his heat vision to shut down.

Superman raised his head and fired his heat vision again, striking each creature, sending them tumbling through the air before crashing into the concrete plaza below. Superman turned back to Kalibak, but it was too late, the son of Darkseid was already moving forward, swinging his mace, striking Kal-el in the face, the electric shock from the mace, making Kal-el's skeleton light up from beneath his skin. Kalibak swung again, striking Kal-el across the other side of the face. Superman was sent careening across the lawn of the park, striking the ground in several places before his body dug into the turf, creating a long and deep gouge in the soil.

Kalibak smiled, holding his mace with both hands in front of his chest, looking up into the sky to see who else would challenge him.

"Nice show, Gruesome," a voice mocked from behind him.

Kalibak turned around to see a strange glowing man behind him. "Who are you?"

Omega smiled that crooked smile that women found attractive and enemies found mocking. "The name is Omega."

"Omega, huh! You come here to take a beating, like that Kryptonian?"

"Something like that," Omega said.

Kalibak swung back his mace in a ready position, like a baseball player holding his bat. "Bring it."

Omega smiled before moving forward at the speed of light. Kalibak's eyes widened, but it was over before the son of Darkseid could react. Omega struck the general of Apokolips head on, his shoulder striking Kalibak in the chest. The hit was so fast and powerful that Kalibak dropped his mace on the ground. Kalibak's body was sent flying backward before he too struck the ground creating a deep gouge in the turf.

Kalibak sat up, groaning as he rubbed his head. He was dazed for a moment before he shook himself and stood up quickly, jumping up and out of the hole in the ground, stopping in his tracks when he spotted Omega, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kalibak's eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

Omega smiled. "Well, what's the fun in telling? Why don't you guess?"

Kalibak growled. He touched a button on his belt; a light began to flash. "This world will be Darkseid's." Over one hundred of the insect-like creatures appeared from multiple portals that opened up in the park. Omega closed his eyes, telepathically broadcasting a message to the newly formed Justice League, a name which was coined by Clark and Barry. The team appeared, hitting the creatures head on. Kalibak's dark eyes glowed as anger flooded his body. "You cannot win."

Omega chuckled. "We'll see about that," he walked forward Kalibak swung a fist at the primordial of the stars; Omega dodged the strike as well as the ones that followed before he sent a punch toward the son of Darkseid, striking the General in the face, knocking him off his feet. Kalibak spits out a glob of dark blood. "Why don't you call your Daddy?"

Kalibak frowned. "You wish to fight Darkseid, himself?"

"I wish to kick Darkseid's ass."

"You are not worth his time."

"So, he's a coward then?"

"You dare call the Lord of the Universe a coward."

"Yes, I do."

Kalibak pulled a small weapon from the back his belt; it was a silver cylinder with a red glowing orb on the end. He pushed the button on the weapon, pointing it at the Primordial. "You will die," he said as a red beam struck Omega; a loud explosion echoed throughout the park. A shockwave moved out from the blast, leveling every structure and tree within the park. The red light and the dust cleared to reveal Omega, standing unscathed, except that his eyes glowed a dangerous red color. Kalibak's eyes widened. "That's not possible."

"Damn straight it's possible," Omega said as he unleashed a blast of energy that struck the son of Darkseid, holding the god of Apokolips in place within a ball of energy. The ball of energy imploded on itself sending another shockwave out. When the dust settled, Kalibak laid flat on the ground, his body steaming from the heat of the blast.

Superman and Supergirl landed on either side of Omega. "Is he dead?" Kara asked worried that Omega had gone too far.

Omega shook his head. "He lives," Omega said as he walked toward the fallen god. He grabbed Kalibak by the front of his armor, lifting the large being in the air easily. He looked over the god's armor until he found what he was looking for. A round, orb-like device, it was also silver in color. Omega grabbed it with his left hand, concentrating on the device.

"What is that?" Clark asked.

"It is a Boom Tube activator," Percy replied, his eyes closed as he thought of the destination that he wanted. A circular orb of light and energy appeared in front of them. "Darkseid!"

A few moments went by. "Who dares call Darkseid?" a deep and gravelly voice said from the portal.

"I, Omega, son of Chaos, son of Rao, son of the Presence, son of the Source calls you out dark god. Face me for the fate of Earth."

"You have courage, child of the Source."

"I have much more than that."

A loud chuckled came from the portal before a shadow appeared, a moment later, a man about eight feet in height exited the portal. He was well built; his skin the color of basalt and coarse like sandpaper. He was bald and had a strong jaw with eyes that glowed red with immense power. He wore blue armor with a glowing omega symbol on his chest. He frowned down at the Primordial of Stars. "You have summoned your own death."

Omega dropped Kalibak on the ground like a rag doll. "Kal and Kara, go help the others."

"What about you?" Kara asked worriedly.

"This is why I was created. The reason I was sent to this Earth. Go, let my battle begin." Kara and Kal flew off, leaving Omega to stand before the Apokolips.

 _ **AN: Next chapter, the battle with Darkseid. Stay locked on target.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 11**

Darkseid followed the two Kryptonians with his glowing red eyes as they flew away to help the other heroes fight his Parademon army. He turned back to Omega. "How would you like to die?" Darkseid's body began to glow before he grew to over fifteen feet in height.

Omega smiled. "You have the height of an Olympian." Darkseid grinned; his teeth were a lighter gray than his skin. Omega's body glowed with a golden aura as his body grew to twenty feet in height. Darkseid looked up at him; his grin was gone, replaced by a deep frown. "It's a good thing that I'm not an Olympian," Percy proclaimed as a broad smile stretch across his face.

Darkseid's eyes glowed as his Omega beams exploded from his eyes, moving out in a strange zigzag formation toward the Primordial. The blast struck Omega, engulfing the Primordial in a red mass of energy before exploding outward, knocking down the remaining trees in the park. When the dust cleared, Percy stood still his uniform repairing itself from the damage caused by the blast. Darkseid's eyes widened slightly as he noticed that Omega's skin was perfectly unharmed. "How is that possible?"

Omega smiled his white teeth shining in the afternoon sun. "I am a Primordial child; you have chosen to attack the son of the Source. Submit to my power and you shall live." Omega's voice was deeper and his eyes glowed like two red giant stars.

Darkseid gritted his teeth, clenching his fists in anger. "You do not frighten me, boy. Your power is impressive, but it pales in light to the power of the Anti-life Equation. Darkseid's body was covered by a dark cloud of mass and energy. The cloud swirled around him before Darkseid's eyes glowed a dark red, unleashing a powerful blast of Omega beams at the Primordial. Omega was struck head-on by the blast; it was so powerful that it knocked him off his feet, ripping up the ground as it pushed him away at ever-increasing speed. Omega struck a concrete wall, crashing through it and into the ground behind it. The Omega beams ceased.

Darkseid leaned over, his hands on his knees as he tried to capture his breath. He was tired; the use of his ultimate power taking so much of his energy. He stood up just in time to receive a right cross from Supergirl, striking him in the jaw and sending the new god into the building on the other side of the park.

Supergirl landed where she struck Darkseid. She was out of breath and a moment later Superman landed beside her. "Kara, this wasn't smart, we can't…" He never finished his sentence before Omega beams struck him sending him flying away and crashing into the ground. Kara's blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh, little girl, your cousin is defeated and your godly friend is defeated as well. Pledge your loyalty to Darkseid and I will let you live."

Kara's blue eyes narrowed. "Never," she moved forward, running at her full speed, but before she could strike, Darkseid fired his Omega beams, striking her in the stomach, knocking her off her feet and through a stone retaining wall on the other side of the park.

Darkseid smiled; he was still bloody from his fight with Omega and he walked with a limp. He had reduced in size to his normal seven-foot height. He looked around, most of the Parademons were fighting the other heroes, but no one else was there to threaten him. "Is there no one left to challenge me?"

A flash of light appeared in the distance before another streak of color, faster than he'd ever seen struck him. He looked at what grabbed him and frowned, it was Omega; the Primordial held the new god tightly flying off and then up into the sky. Darkseid struck at him, but his arms moved through the Primordial's body; Darkseid's eyes widened not understanding how he could be held in place while his strikes missed their target.

Omega flew up into the sky, holding Darkseid in the grip of his gravitational force. They moved up through the sky; the color and thickness of the air thinning before the two entered outer space. Omega kept flying, moving toward Sol. The two moved at speeds in excess of the speed of light before they struck the surface of the planet Mercury. They struck the surface with the force of a meteorite.

Darkseid woke up, sitting up quickly; the heat on the planet was incredible, but Darkseid's tough hide was barely impacted. He looked around, wondering where the Primordial was.

"Don't worry, Darkseid, I haven't left you," Omega said from behind the new god.

Darkseid stood up, turning to glare at the Primordial; he stopped his confident demeanor waning at the sight of the Primordial. The Primordial before him was not the same god that he faced on Earth. Here in space Omega looked barely humanoid. He was in the shape of a humanoid, but his body was transparent and looked like the humanoid version of a star. Darkseid frowned before firing his Omega beams, striking the Primordial head on, but the beams did nothing, being absorbed into the energy-laden body of the Primordial. "What are you?"

"You said that I couldn't defeat you on the Earth and you were right. I couldn't defeat you there without affecting those that live there. Therefore, I brought you to a lifeless world and one within close proximity to a star; to my domain."

"So, you've brought me here to kill me?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't need to kill you to defeat you. I don't believe the heroes understand what it means to be a god. You can't be killed, but you can be secured. You can be transported to a place where gods go when it is their time."

Darkseid understood now what Omega was saying and for the first time in his life, he felt fear. "It's not my time."

Percy smiled sincerely. "Most gods know when it is their time, but sometimes it's in the hands of fate to determine when your time has come."

"How do you know it's my time? You aren't fate."

Omega's body began to glow brighter and brighter. "I am the child of the Source. I have omniscience. I know it's your time." The light became so bright that Darkseid had to turn away.

Earth – National City

Kara groaned as she pushed the stone debris that lay around her. She had a gash on her cheek that was bleeding, but the sun that beat down upon her from above had already begun to heal the wound. Her body was sore, but a flash of light in the sky drew her attention. She felt a presence behind her, turning she saw her cousin limping toward her. He looked pretty bad. His hair was disheveled and a large bruise was on his cheek. "You okay?" Kara asked.

Clark frowned. "I've been better. Where is Darkseid?"

Kara shook her head. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, the sky grew darker as the sun dimmed in the sky. Clark and Kara looked on in shock. A moment later a large flash lit up the sky, it lasted for a few seconds before it receded. The sun began to brighten, but it took several seconds before it returned to its previous brightness. "What in Rao's name happened?" Kara asked in shock.

Clark frowned. "Have you seen, Percy?"

Kara's blue eyes widened. "You don't think…" She stopped talking, not wanting to give a voice to her concern.

Clark sighed. "I don't know, but considering what the sun just did it makes sense that Omega was behind it.

Suddenly, flashes of light occurred around the city as boom tubes opened up; Parademons flew into the portals and disappeared. One opened up in the park; a Parademon swooped down, picking up Kalebak and flying into the portal before it closed.

Clark and Kara stood there in shock before Diana and the others joined them in the park. "What happened?" Diana questioned curiously.

"We have no idea, but we think Omega did something," Kara replied.

A light flashed in the sky before a familiar Primordial god appeared in the sky; he moved to join the assembled heroes in the destroyed park. Percy stood on the ground his expression grim and tired. He looked around; making sure that the army of Apokolips was gone. "It appears that we won."

Kara frowned. "What did you do?" she asked with her arms crossed.

Percy's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Did you kill him?"

Percy's eyes narrowed. "I find your lack of faith in me disturbing."

"Pfft!" Winn and Cisco both said at the same time, arriving with the rest of the DEO just as the group confronted Omega.

"Almost as good as Darth Vader," Barry commented.

Kara glared at her friends. "It's not funny. Did you kill him?"

Clark put his hand on her shoulder. "Kara, please calm down."

"It's okay, Superman. No, I did not kill him. I sent him to the Void."

Lightray and Orion both stared at him in shock. "He's gone for good then?" Lightray asked.

Percy nodded. "The Source will make sure that his punishment fits his crimes."

"Good, so it's over," Superman said.

Percy nodded. "Apokolips will not return. I assume that Steppenwolf will take over, but he will not push the fight. He will need to consolidate power and that may take decades, if not a century or two."

Orion smiled walking up to the Primordial. "You have done it, my friend. The Highfather will be pleased and I will make sure that he understands the mistake he made not supporting you."

"I appreciate the offer, but do not get in trouble with him. I did not come here to play politics. I appreciate Lightray and you coming to help."

Orion smiled. "I think we'll stay for the party."

Winn and Cisco smiled. "You bet man, we'll make it a blast," Cisco said. Winn and Cisco walked away followed by everyone except Clark, Kara, Diana, and Percy.

Diana and Clark looked between Percy and Kara; the tension was clear between the two. "We better go make sure that the others don't cause too much trouble for J'onn," Clark said. Diana nodded following him away from the Girl of Steel and the Primordial.

Percy sighed. "This talk is overdue," Percy said.

Kara looked up. "What talk?"

"The reason why you lack such faith in me. Why you think I would kill someone so easily?"

"I don't think that," Kara denied.

"The first thing you asked me as I fought someone that beat Clark and you so easily was whether I killed him. You didn't even ask if I was hurt or not."

Kara sighed. "Are you hurt?"

Percy began to pace back and forth. "It's too late for that question."

"What do you want me to say, that I misjudged you?"

"That would certainly be a start."

"I'm sorry, Omega, that I thought you killed someone, even a being as evil as Darkseid."

Percy sighed; he didn't want to argue with Kara. "Kara, do you really care about me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one from my point of view."

Kara's eyes grew dark. "I think I do."

"You think," Percy repeated. Kara nodded in agreement. Percy shook his head. "I care for you Kara, so much, even though I'm no longer the mortal that I was. I care for you and it scares me."

"Scares you, why?" She wore a confused expression on her face.

"Because I don't know what to do about it and now, with all your suspicions, I don't know how I can stay here."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "So, you want to leave me? To leave the Earth, like Mon-El?"

There it was the reason for her suspicion. "You think I'm going to leave you."

"No, you just said it. I never said you would."

Percy shook his head. "You are scared I'm going to leave you. Like Mon-El did."

Kara frowned. "This isn't going to work, Omega. We're too different. I'm not a god." She stepped away from him. "This was a mistake. I'm an alien, not a human. I can't expect the same type of relationships and neither should you."

"What are you saying?"

Kara looked back at him. "I'm saying this, whatever it was, is over," she leaped into the air before flying off. Percy didn't see the tears flowing from her eyes as she flew off toward her apartment.

 _ **AN: Next chapter, some drama before this story is completed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, Supergirl, the Arrow, or the Flash_

Story Title: Justice Hearts

 **Chapter 12**

DEO Headquarters

Percy stood on the balcony, looking out over the National City skyline. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue sweatshirt with a trident emblazoned on the front. He stood next to the railing; both hands on the rail. His mind was stuck on a certain last daughter of Krypton and the argument they had yesterday.

A female cleared her throat from behind him. He turned around quickly to see Alex standing near the entrance to the balcony. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. Her dark eyes were narrowed. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was anything but nice.

Percy chuckled. "Wore out my welcome that soon, huh?"

Alex sighed. "I thought you'd be off into a new Universe," she remarked condescendingly.

Percy frowned. "Chaos has not contacted me for help, so my time is mine."

Alex closed the door behind her. She walked into the balcony, joining Percy near the railing. "So, you're just going to hang out here on the balcony?" Her question was definitely a loaded one.

"Don't know. You'd think I'd go explore this world, but I was hoping to find Kara." His admission was sincere.

Alex frowned, looking down at the street many floors below them. "She's not here. I doubt she'd want to talk to you."

Percy ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to upset her, but I do have a… job… a purpose to fulfill."

Alex was interested now; he didn't sound so sure of himself. "Sounds like you're not sure."

"When I accepted the role as the last Primordial I understood what it meant. I would be immortal and would serve Chaos. I know that Kryptonians are long-lived, but I will outlive her. However, I want to be with her, but I will also have to travel from Universe to Universe, that's just part of the job."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Have you tried to explain that to her?"

Percy chuckled. "That was an epic fail."

Alex smiled. "Well, maybe you should try again."

"Would she even listen to me?" He stared at Kara's sister hopefully.

Alex shrugged. "You never know until you try."

Percy nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

Alex frowned. "Where she normally goes when she's feeling down. She's at home probably stuffing her face with pot stickers, pizza, and ice cream."

Percy nodded. Percy snapped his fingers a platter of blue chocolate chip cookies appearing in his hands. Alex's eyes widened.

Percy smiled. "Go ahead, take one."

Alex took a cookie before taking a bite of it. Her eyes widened even more before she moaned in satisfaction at the taste. "These are the best cookies I've ever eaten."

Percy nodded. "My mom used to make these." Percy looked down at the platter of cookies sadly. "It's one of the two things that I do that helps me feel at home."

"What's the other?" Alex asked curiously.

Percy smiled. "Being near your sister."

Alex smiled in amusement. "Well, if you tell her something like that she'll forgive you. She was always a big sap for cheesiness."

Percy nodded, chuckling at the thought of Kara with hearts in her eyes. "Well, I better go then."

Alex stole another cookie; Percy eyed her curiously. "Hey, you can't blame me; these are too good."

Percy rolled his eyes before his body began to glow his suit covering his body a moment later. He floated up into the air before he hovered a few feet above the ground. "Alex, thank you."

Alex smiled. "Just make my sister happy."

Percy nodded before he took off into the sky. Alex took another bite of the cookie Percy gave her, sighing in contentment.

Kara's Apartment

Kara sat on her couch, watching 'Singing in the Rain' for the second time that day. She was eating from a carton of ice cream her eyes still puffy from her last bout of tears. A knock on her door drew her attention. She let out a deep sigh before placing the ice cream on her coffee table. She stood up walking to her door. She wasn't happy with the intrusion.

"Alex, I don't want any company," she said as she opened her door, stopping short at the sight of Percy Jackson standing in front of her.

"It's a good thing I'm not Alex then," he remarked his face neutral.

Kara wiped her eyes quickly, looking away from him. "What do you want?" She asked louder than she meant to do.

Percy stiffened at the pain in her voice. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I think we talked enough after you took care of Darkseid."

Percy sighed. "So, you're mad at what happened to him?"

Kara shook her head, forcing herself to be civil. "I'm not mad. I just don't want to go through it all again."

Percy sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't want to argue with you and I don't want to leave you, Kara. Please believe me."

"I know you don't want to, but it's part of the job, that's what you said, right?"

Percy nodded before he looked at her, his eyes filled with hope. "I had some time to think it over. I even spoke to my… to Chaos."

"What does that mean?"

Percy tried to force a smile. "It means that I worked out a way not to leave you."

Kara was stunned; her blue eyes widened slightly. "What way?" She didn't want to sound hopeful, but she was.

Percy smirked. "I realized that a god can be in more than one place at a time."

Kara frowned. A crinkle forming between her eyes. Percy reached forward and touched the crinkle. "What was that for?"

"I always wanted to do that. You always get this crinkle when you're trying to think of something or when you're lying." He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"I don't lie."

Percy smiled. "You just did Kara Zor-el." Kara's blue eyes grew big.

"I don't like people making fun of me," she huffed.

Percy chuckled. "I'm not making fun of you. I just like it when you get all frustrated."

"Why's that?"

"Your eyes shine like lights underwater. Your smile lights up a room. You radiate such goodness and hope. I don't think you see what so many of us see." He studied her face closely.

"What's that?" she asked her brow furrowed once again as she tried to piece together what he was telling her.

"That you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside."

Percy stepped closer to her, making her heart beat faster in her chest. "What are you doing?"

Percy reached forward and took her hands in his. "I came here to say I was sorry for hurting you. I came here to say that a part of me would always be here. That part is Percy Jackson, not Omega." Just when he finished saying that Percy split into two people. One was Percy Jackson; the young man that stood before her a moment ago, and the other was Omega. "I can be in two places at once. Percy can always be here for you, while Omega is there for the Universe, for every Universe." When he finished speaking Omega stepped into Percy's body and disappeared.

Kara smiled. "That was strange." She chuckled after she said that. "Strange, but in a good way."

"Yeah," Percy replied his eyes never leaving hers.

Kara couldn't help the dopey smile that stretched across her face. "Yeah!" Kara squeezed his hand. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Percy leaned forward quickly, capturing her lips with his own. He pulled away a moment later. He looked into her eyes. "I wanted to do that first. After that, I will take it day by day."

Kara nodded before she pulled him into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Suffice to say, they didn't leave the apartment for the rest of the weekend.

 _ **AN: THE END**_


End file.
